Hajimari
by Dragenruler
Summary: /\ByaSana/\/\One-shots prequel to Castigation/\ The bathroom seemed hotter, steamier. It made Hisana want to moan, it was an absurd thought on how fast her emotions seemed to change when she was around her Byakuya-sama.… ? Hisana loved it when they showered together…
1. Union

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**Union**

**I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to **Rose Attack**

* * *

Everything around her was shifting, transforming into such enticing forms and colours, each varied beautifully. They were slowly plucked as their colours changed, tumbling towards the earth in torrents, slowly one-by-one… It was bewitching, all the brown and earthy colours that surrounded her, and she always admired this season more than others.

It seemed absurd to her that most people would believe spring to be her favourite season, but that was her to-be-husband. He loved when the aroma of newly developed petals embraced their house, the lush-green and the beautiful colours of pink and yellow combined spread throughout the scenery. Truthfully, spring gave her allergies.

She might have adored the season more if she was not sneezing and sniffing through those agonizing few months. It made her giddy to know that it was a tradition to marry in only those two months. She knew her to-be-husband would've loved a spring wedding, to be enveloped by such a divine smell and colour, but he wanted to make her happy.

It was something she always dreamed of, to be wedded during such an enticing day enclosed by earthy colours. The season was soothing towards her, everything went to sleep or became barren, and it was the season of change. It was graceful when the leaves turned colours, brown and gold entwining together as they slowly, gently tottered towards her.

She loved autumn and she would've loved to get married on the autumnal equinox, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Truthfully, to her, it did not matter where or how they got married as long as they did. He made her mirthful and it was a miracle that someone of his status and beauty would _love _her…

It was outlandish to think about. Her Byakuya-sama was elegant and alluring, he was too good for someone as immoral as her… No! This was no time to think about _that_… Today was her wedding day, and she promised to herself and Byakuya-sama that she would not ponder on about that for only today, besides the stress was not good for her anymore.

A gentle sigh escaped from her ruby-coloured lips, she loved their heritage and was proud to be Japanese, but she had to admit that she loathed how _white _she looked. It was traditional, but that did not mean that she had to like _it_. Her complexion was ghostly and if she had any black spots on her body or clothes, she would look like a cow.

Hisana could not wait to wash herself; to get rid of these pigments that coated her skin. She was painted, her whole body masked with white paint. Everywhere she looked, and everything was white…

Her Byakuya-sama had some of his maids' paint her body, her make-up was done professionally, not that there was much of it… Her face was as white as milk and her lips were a type of crimson-colour, her eyes were shaded with slight coral-pink colours that faded into the whiteness of her skin.

She was painted pure-white from head to her toes; it was to visibly declare her maiden status to the gods. It was designed to show her purity to both their families. Her family was gone, they would've loved to be with her today… His family did not bother to acknowledge her; she knew they would not show today, besides Byakuya-sama's grandfather.

Kuchiki Ginrei was another anomaly. Neither Hisana nor Byakuya-sama knew where Ginrei stood in their relationship. Most of Byakuya's family had shown how they felt about a _street-rat _joining the family, both she and Byakuya was frowned upon. They loathed her, they wanted her gone and at first they did everything to stop their relationship.

A soft frown graced Hisana's tender and frail features, she did not want to think about everything they had done. The Kuchiki family were powerful, and they refused to let her become the head of their family. No, after today there was nothing they could do to hurt her, to try and push her away from her Byakuya-sama…

They were not even here to torment her, and truthfully it made her feel worse… Byakuya-sama's family did not want to be at his wedding, but his grandfather tried. Hisana tried to hide the fact from Byakuya-sama, that she had seen Ginrei's disappointed face when she was around, it hurt but at least Ginrei tried to be happy for his grandson and Hisana knew it meant everything to Byakuya that his grandfather tried to approve of her.

It also meant everything to her…

Hisana felt like a doll, _a very white doll_. Another sigh escaped from her again as she traced twirls with her fingers on the elegant and angelic silk. It felt like velvet, it was divine to touch and it made Hisana want to giggle in mirth.

It was angelic and delicate, and she knew it made her Byakuya-sama proud to see her in his family's shiromuku, his mother and grandmother wore this divine raiment, it truthfully brought a sincere simper on her face, a self-conscious one. The attire was a little big for her, but she did not dare change anything on this beautiful white clothes.

Every layer of clothes was pure white, her inner wears and accessories and it made her feel empty and tormented. Hisana was not virtuous, not after what she had done in Inuzuri… Wearing white, she did not deserve such high honour. In their culture white was regarded as a symbol of pureness, cleanness or virginity. All three things she did not have…

The colour white could be dyed with any colour, which meant that brides were ready to be dyed with the colour of their groom. Years, the colour white has also been regarded a sacred colour. It was appropriate for Hisana to be wearing such enticing cloths, and it was adulation for Ginrei to accept Hisana in his life and gave his approval for her to wear this beautiful attire.

If Hisana had to be honest, those gorgeous and radiant and colourful ornaments that pulled and pushed and tugged at her hair, probing into her skull. It hurt, badly, but she would endure it until after their reception only for her Byakuya-sama. Everything she was doing was for him, because she could make him as content as he made her.

Another soft sigh escaped from her as she quickly pulled the watabōshi over her head, she would place the tsunokakushi on before the reception. The watabōshi was like a big hat, more a hood. There was no need for Hisana to use both, but she knew Byakuya-sama grandfather would need to see both, because he believed in those traditions.

It was said that the two hats had different meaning; the most known one was that it showed that the bride became obedient to their grooms by covering her head which is considered to having horns like demons that symbolized anger and jealousy. Another tale is that the hats were used to hide the bride's long hair where bad spirits are considered to exist. There was also another legend, the one Hisana adored, that the hats were to hide the women's face from any other people except her groom…

Hisana _loved _their customs, and she had to admit that some were extremely silly in the modern world, but that did not mean that she was not proud of them. Those customs, of having to place a small sword by their chest, poking into her breasts and a small box with a hand mirror or comb inside of it, she used the comb.

Her gaze lowered towards the golden fan that was tightly clutched in her hands. The beautiful, customized fan was another tradition that Hisana admired, but her Byakuya-sama only gave her the best and if Hisana did not stop him from making it into _real _gold, it made Hisana giggle at the thought, Byakuya-sama only wanted to best for her.

Her Byakuya-sama loved her too much…

Hisana quickly raised the cloths and layers of her shiromuku, her gaze burning into her elegant white slippers. They were just as elegant, the only other new object besides the fan… It was also pure-white, with delicate swirls and twirls that curled around the slippers and it was bewitching, both colours being as white as her painted body.

A soft frown graced her enticing face as a soft knock echoed throughout the small room, she replied softly giving the person permission to intrude. Hisana quickly replaced her frown with a soft smile, hoping that her pondering thoughts would not be read on her face. She would not want someone to gaze upon her confused features.

The shoji-door sluggishly slid open, an old and wise man walked slowly inside the room only glancing at her. A frown graced his features as he stood tall, looking at her as she smiled gently at the man. His features were harsh and stony, almost looking like her Byakuya-sama when he was angry.

His hair was long and grey; it was combed backwards as it drooped towards an end underneath his shoulders as his moustache curled downwards above his upper lip, concealing his mouth from her view. Hisana bowed swiftly, it was a hindrance to move in a shiromuku and she prayed she did it gracefully. "Ginrei-sama, sore wa jikandesu?"

"Hai… Byakuya is waiting for you." Ginrei glanced away, waiting for Hisana to stand as he swiftly twisted his body, turning back towards the shoji-door. Her smile faltered when he faced his back towards her, she tried to stand swiftly but with her raiment, it made it impossible, but she tried. Hisana tried to take graceful steps towards her almost grandfather-in-law, she was known by his family as clumsy.

They knew her as inelegant and gawky, someone who could do nothing but be immoral. She was low and poor, thus they saw her as someone who only wanted money… someone who was not worthy to be looked upon. Hisana would do anything for her Byakuya-sama; he was the only one who treated her like she _meant _everything to him.

She would show them all how deserving she was of her Byakuya-sama.

* * *

She was enthralled…

Everything was angelic. The gentle howling of the wind could be heard, deafening her as she stood silently. It was a dazzling azure sky as pearly-coloured clouds danced against one another, at times merging together. The soft shushing noise of caressing leafs, scratching against each other echoed throughout the howling wind.

A tender giggle vibrated through her head, it would be inappropriate to be laughing at that moment. One-by-one, she thought with mirth, leafs were plucked from the frail and bony limbs of the trees that surrounded the beautiful temple, the dark earthy colours painted the grounds. It was enticing and made her joyous.

Every step that she had taken, she crushed the earthy-coloured leafs. Almost every tree was barren, except for one lonesome cherry-blossom tree that stood in the middle of a clear-water pond. Its petals were elegant and refused to fall along with the other leafs and flowers.

The pond was also divine. She noticed the koi, swimming in different schools as they twisted and curled around, they had no care in the world. They were innocent. Those bewitching fishes were not as immoral as she was… The refection of the sun flickering; it rippled and glowed brightly as the true blazing amber-coloured sun that usually blinded her.

Her eyes shuttered open and closed, the sun had shifted again and the hood of her watabōshi did not help to shield her from the smouldering rays. Even with the sun shining Hisana could feel that it was an icy day, her layers upon layers of cloths were heavy and hot against her skin, but she could still feel the bitterness of the autumn day.

Hisana sighed inwardly, her eyes glancing towards her Byakuya-sama. He looked classy and handsome. His montsuki suited him beautifully; his haori and hakama fitted loosely against him and secretly Hisana could not wait to help him remove those classy-looking black-coloured cloths that made him perfect.

His hair cascaded and drooped down his shoulders, hanging loosely. It fell bewitchingly against his forehead and framed his head and his alluring grey-coloured eyes… Those two glass-like orbs always fascinated her; it made her want to stare endlessly into them. Those eyes made her forget, it made her forget about the reason why she _loathed _herself, but he was not staring at her.

His gaze was transfixed on the Shinto priest as he performed their ceremony… Hisana knew she should listen and not ponder on her limitless thoughts. The priest was purifying them, and she had to admit, it was enchanting to see. It was almost time for san-san-ku-do; it was where she and Byakuya-sama would exchange nuptial cups saké.

Japanese traditional weddings were short and quick… Photos were taken beforehand with both of the bride and grooms family, their photos were half empty when it came to the families. The photo session was lengthy but it was customary, then they were escorted towards the Shinto sanctuary by the priest and some miko.

It was another thing that was elegant. The police had help to escort them towards the temple, the priest led and the miko followed behind him. Hisana and Byakuya walked slowly together, next to each other as they followed the priest and miko. Their guests would follow, which was mostly Byakuya's _friends _and business associates and his grandfather.

There was only one person missing…

No! She promised, they were looking for _her_ and she would see the photos and videos. There was no need to worry, _she _would be found Hisana was certain of it. Her gaze lifted back towards the priest, he was finishing his sutras and prayers. Her face stayed unemotional, resembling her Byakuya-sama's.

The priest chanted another few words and the miko's came forward from behind him, highest miko had the others follow. She picked the container that held the saké, her face blank as she poured the _alcoholic _drink in their cups… Hisana gulped softly, she was not allowed to drink that, but if she did not then their symbolic union, her trying to prove to his grandfather that she could be graceful and act like nobility, would be hollow…

She saw Byakuya-sama uplift his saké filled cup, and Hisana followed instantly. Hisana had to drink first, Byakuya-sama mimicking her. A smirk played at his features, making her want to giggle at how inappropriate it was. They turned to face one another, sluggishly exchanging cups and taking another sip.

This was san-san-ku-do; they needed to exchange cups three times. Hisana shifted her gaze towards were their guests were seated, each one of them holding onto their own cup of saké. A small blush graced her face, but could not be seen underneath the heavy make-up. She grasped onto his cup, their fingers brushed against one another, making her want to tremble.

Everything was done in such haste to her, they exchanged their cups twice more and sooner than she wanted, she thought with a troubled mind because she wasn't even supposed to be drinking, they placed it back down. Hisana could feel the howling of the wind against her, traditional Shinto weddings were performed before a Shinto sanctuary.

Hisana was happy with the temple, it was ideal. Perfect…

She looked back up towards the priest, his face smiling as he chanted another sutra. Hisana refused to glance back towards her Byakuya-sama, mostly because she could feel his yearning gaze through her watabōshi. She could not control the shiver that travelled through her body, but that could easily be blamed on the wind.

The priest finished with his prayer, making the miko step backwards, silently behind him as he pointed with his open palms towards the papers of their marriage license. Two pens were placed next to the paper, each on another side. Byakuya picked one of the pens before her, her following his movement as he bended slightly, quickly scribbling his elegant signature.

He retreated quickly, waiting for her to sign. Hisana smiled gently as she wrote her own signature, waiting for the priest to flip the page where they needed to sign again. The priest swept quickly into action, and they placed their signature on the papers again, twice.

The priest smiled gently, closing his eyes and murmuring another prayer. When the priest opened his eyes again, he bowed as Byakuya and Hisana turned towards their guests as they all bowed. Hisana scanned through the small crowd, her face impassive. Each one of their guests slowly stood, staring back at them.

Hisana never truly got any chance to look at their guests clearly and at each face her blush darkened, especially when her gaze met with the tender and smiling gaze of Unohana-san. She knew that drinking the saké was improper for someone in her _condition _and Unohana-san eyes shone with worry. A small frown played across her as her gaze travelled again…

Her blush travelled down her body as her gaze halted on the winking face of Urahara Yoruichi, her grin the biggest of everyone as she pulled a blonde-haired man closer towards her. Hisana wanted to hide her face from the women, they have only met a few times but the first time would haunt her until _death_… Her frown faltered when her gaze roamed around more, every head of each division of the Seireitei, his grandfather and unknown people.

Hisana smiled gently as her Byakuya-sama tugged at her hand signalling that they needed to stroll past their guests and lead them into the reception, but quickly withdrew his hand as they started to walk. A gentle smile graced his usual impassive face as he sauntered next to her, their guests sluggishly standing and moving behind them.

They lead their guests towards their reception; the symbolic gesture of a thousand paper cranes showed them the way as it danced above their heads, connoting good fortune, fidelity and longevity for the newlywed couple…

* * *

It was a ghostly night; the clouds surged against the picturesque nightfall. The dark crimson and aurulent-colours embellished the sky into a nebulous perfection, gleaming with the light cerulean-colours of daylight. The day would soon fade further into the nightlight, with only the flickering stars and the motley moon bearing as a witness.

The voices of the day soon became hushed, instantly falling into silence. It was eerily quiet as the day transformed into the tenebrous night, muting the common chatter that surrounded the bustling day. It was soothing, not being able to hear the useless prattle of random people and the hushing sounds of waves.

Everything was _too _blue, _too_ enticing during twilight. It was too alluring; it made her want to smile and be thankful that they were there. It was something she could not understand, how she was able to hear the crashing of the waves through the walls and dripping water.

She was ecstatic, she loved it when he took her here… Everything was too peaceful and hypnagogic, every time she was there the surrealism of the scenery made her ponder on how she deserved to look at such beauty. Having her Byakuya-sama was enough, and then he took her to her favourite place.

He was amazing and just her Byakuya-sama.

It was a restless and chaotic day, her energy drained and all she wanted to do was sleep. The day was bewitching and it was worth having her strength and stamina depleted. She was blessed and elated and she found herself wondering on how her life got to such a luxurious point. It made her want to sob, she was not worthy of such divine life.

A soft sigh escaped from her, hoping that her Byakuya-sama would not notice. They were extremely close, not like they have not been closer otherwise they would not have _needed _to move the wedding date up, but she cherished those few moments more than almost everything they have gone through together.

Hisana felt a soft, gentle caress on her waist, unknowingly pushing closer towards the tender touch. Her gaze lowered down her body, delighted to see white paint melt off of her body into almost unnoticeable pigments. She was not a tanned person, and her skin was pale but she was not was white as snow.

It felt wonderful to be in her skin again.

Hisana scanned over her body, only seeing patches of white paint covering some part of her body. She refused to gaze upwards again, wanting to see the pigments disappearing and melting. Her heart thrashed violently and harshly against her chest. The droplets that cascaded down her body was relaxing, having the water running down her.

It was soothing, but she could not relax her body… Hisana knew her skin was now a crimson-colour instead of her usual pale complexion and it was not because of the warmth of the water. This was nothing knew, they had done this before _a lot_, but it still made her blush like a little schoolgirl.

Truthfully, Hisana was not as innocent as she was before she met him, but she was still modest and reserved… She knew those two traits were what made him help her; it was what made him love her.

Hisana quickly glanced towards his robust legs; it was as enticing as his face. Her Byakuya-sama was an Adonis. She could feel something soft against her warm, crimson-coloured cheek forcing her to look up, making her gaze travel upwards from his body. Her Byakuya-sama had no shame when he was nude before her.

Her blush deepened as she ogled at her Byakuya-sama's _private part_, but she quickly looked away turning her gaze towards his enticing and athletic chest, her arms clutched tightly against her breasts, concealing them from his bewitching gaze. The gentle touch tugged her face upwards, forcing her to glance into his elegant grey-coloured eyes.

A small smile graced her face as the tender sponge roamed across her features, making Hisana close her eyes to protect them. She knew what he was doing, her Byakuya-sama knew her too well. He was always so tender with her. "Now I can see my Hisana… I can finally see you again without so much make-up."

Her smile grew, the sponge retreated from her face and Hisana opened her eyes sluggishly. He looked peaceful with a gentle smile as he pulled the white-coloured spotted sponge away from her face. Hisana pulled her arms away from her chest, hastily pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around him, needing him to be closer…

How could she deserve something of such beauty and… _love?_

It seemed surrealistic. Hisana did not care how close she was to him as she pushed her face against the crook of his shoulder, shielding her face and tears. She knew he would not be able to notice her tears, being in the shower. Everything was just too perfect, and Hisana knew how life worked. Nothing could ever be this amazing!

She did not deserve such a wonderful life while her sister… No those thoughts were unneeded and useless, today was about her and Byakuya, not what she had done in the past. Tomorrow was another day to ponder on her guild and immoral act. Hisana wanted to give this day to her special Byakuya; he deserved to have her fully after everything he had done for her.

This was their day, and she promised herself that she would not dare let anything interfere what would happen, but then there was their honeymoon… It was sensational, having Byakuya-sama taking her to his beach Manor. She sighed silently; it was not his anymore, but theirs.

Hisana pushed him closer, tightly before she pulled away. Her arms still tightly wrapped around his shoulders, standing on the tip of her toes. Another soft sigh escaped from her, slightly twisting her head to shift her gaze away. She could not comprehend what she was feeling; happiness, guilt, sorrow and worry…

Why did she not worry after the ceremony, she knew the reception was extremely busy and hectic but… How could she forget? Her face contorted in confusion as Hisana gawked at nothing, her thoughts racing amuck. She was a fool for forgetting, how could she forget such an important thing? How bad was she going to be…? The tender caress moved from her waist towards her stomach. "Hisana, is everything alright?"

His classy and ravishing voice snapped her from her pondering thoughts, his arms twisted against her waist, tugging her closer as the water cascaded around them, pushing her body flush against his. He sighed softly, his hand travelling down towards her body. His hand slid between them, placed firmly against her abdomen. "Is it because of…?"

Hisana could not let him finish, her constant nodding interrupted him from finishing his sentence. "Oh… There is no need to be worried." He whispered softly, making Hisana look up at him with a grimace on her fragile features. "I did something…" He dipped down and kissed her forehead, murmuring. "I replaced the saké. I replaced the Honjōzō-shu to Junmai Daiginjō-shu. There was no alcohol."

Her whole face brightened at his words, her smile grew. "Byakuya-sama, thank you. I worried for nothing…" Hisana tried to bow, but being in tightly held against him futile. Her blush spread further down her body, when he pulled her closer… Their wet bodies slick and slithery against one another, making her want to lock her eyelids together and pull him closer.

The bathroom seemed hotter, steamier. It made Hisana want to moan, it was an absurd thought on how fast her emotions seemed to change when she was around her Byakuya-sama. It was unusual how he made her feel such _emotions_. It was no wonder they could not wait after their engagement or wedding…

Hisana knew that he had been with other woman before her, and truthfully she did not mind. He was a man with needs and he brought her _needs_ to the surface. It was truly an unusual thing when she met him and then started to live with him, he had brought those emotions out and they had not been dating yet.

She could feel his robust body against her, his muscles rippling as he breathed, stoking tender kisses against her forehead only to travel towards her cheeks. Hisana _loved _it when they started in the shower, not that she would admit it to her Byakuya-sama…

Hisana curled her arms around Byakuya's neck, lowering him towards her height as his mouth moved roughly, claiming her already puffy lips. His arms tightened around her waist, trying to pull her closer towards his warmth. Hisana quickly closed her eyes as his lips moved passionately against hers, forcing her hectic thoughts to froze. Hisana tried to be taller, but she was already standing on her toes.

His hefty hands roamed towards her firm butt, cupping tenderly as he thrust against her. His hands travelled from her buttocks, caressing her curves as his robust hands roamed, desperately trying to absorb the feel of her delicate skin. Scorching trails of desire were left on her body as he caressed almost every part.

His sweltering tongue licked at her mouth, before pushing through her lips to enter her mouth. Hisana moaned, loving the way he always took control. He ravaged every corner of her mouth, licking and tasting her. Byakuya needed more…

He did not allow her the time to ravage him before he detached his moving tongue from her mouth, migrating from the corner of her lips towards the junction between her jawline and neck. Byakuya relished in her taste, the running water made her wet and he made his tongue lap at the water.

He clutched her body tighter against him, making his throbbing erection stoke against her stomach. Hisana moaned longingly as she pushed herself closer towards him, while he nipped at her pale skin. "Byakuya-sama," Hisana murmured through shot breaths, the steam of the water concealed their bodies as his hand travelled lower, over her poking hipbones and towards his favourite place…

Hisana _loved_ it when they showered together…

* * *

Shiromuku – It is traditional wedding attire for the wedding ceremony, **Picture on my profile. **

Sore wa jikandesu –Is it time?

Montsuki – Black formal kimono

Haori – Kimono Jacket

Hakama – Kimono pants

Miko - Priestess

Honjōzō-shu – Genuine Brew. Contains: Rice, Kōji Rice and Distilled Alcohol.

Junmai Daiginjō-shu – Pure Rice, Very Special Brew. Contains: Rice and Kōji Rice.

_Most stuff I already explained in this chapter, so no need to repeat them here. _

**Byakuya and Hisana were married in the autumn, which in Japan is September, October and November and I decided to make their wedding date: 14 October.**

**A/N: **I've done too much research that my head hurts… I can't believe how little information there is about Japanese weddings, _it's weird_ that I could only find little things and the rest I took a pictures so _please _forgive me if there are stuff that is not correct.

**That is the reason why I did not write the reception.**

_I loathe it when someone writes a fic were the couple gets married in modern time, but… They never sign the marriage certificate/license… Which means that they ARE NOT MARRIED!_

I found my** ByaSana song! **_**Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard **__and__** Marketa Irglova! **_**And **_**Anywhere but here by SafetySuit! **_:)

**Listen to those two songs!**

**My faithful reviews and PM's from the last chapter of Castigation!**

Rose Attack, Darklover, Girl in White Dresses, Makiki-Maki-Maki, Snikee, Sky1011, Princess1saya and Lola1919100!

You are the reason why I update! Each one of you will get two chapters in this one-shots story dedicated to you! **Sorry**, if did not get time to reply to you reviews or PM! I did not get time…

_**~Dragenruler**_

**P.S:** I plagiarized myself in two parts of this chapter… Please forgive me.

I am freaking mutual about how I wrote this; it's heavy on the loathing side.

If you like Shunnao = Shunsui / Nanao, that is gonna be my next fic before I update this again!

**I will not put on a full blown lemon if someone did not ask, otherwise I might add stuff like what happened at the ending.**


	2. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**Honeymoon (Lemon)**

**II**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to **Rose Attack**

* * *

_G-Magajin!_

_Top sexy and seductive business tycoon, Kuchiki Byakuya (see pictures underneath that he modelled for the Seireitei Yearly Calendar), has just recently gotten married…! We all at G-Magajin! wanted to know the truth and we have published sneak pictures of his wife, but never pictures that showed her face!_

_Everyone wants the scoop, and from an insider that knows the bride says, "They're extremely happy with each other, her background and her life before do not matter to him. The only thing that made everyone wonder was why was the wedding moved up?" Hisana? That is the girls' name, lovely? _

_We've got recent photos of them together, before and after and during their alluring wedding. (Pictures of the wedding above) Another source says there was a good motive for moving their wedding; could it be to hide a pregnancy? We've looked closer upon the petite woman, noticing that these two photos of her in swimwear (Photo's above) that she looks a little more rounder in the abdomen that before…_

_They have also been spotted lately in various restaurants were our voluptuous Byakuya were drinking exquisite saké and wine while his lovely wife drank only water and tea… They're hiding something, or are we just looking into nothing?_

_G-Magajin! have been following their relationship since word got out that the Byakuya was engaged… Could it be that the unapproved woman that the Kuchiki clan frowns upon, Hisana Kuchiki may be expecting the heir of the Kuchiki lineage?_

_What background did the insider spoke of? What was to horrible that Byakuya could look past it? _

…_Find out in next month's issue, when we go and interview the famous Kuchiki Byakuya! _

_See the pictures of the common, undeserved woman that caught the attention of the sexy business tycoon!_

* * *

The sound of shattering waves echoed throughout the estate, the crashing waves rumbled against the tranquil coast on the outskirts of Karakura town. It enveloped the whole room, the crashing seemingly making the extravagant room more elegant. The soothing bellow of the wind roared through the open windows making the silken drapes rippled from the pressure.

It was such an enchanting day, the gleam from the sun shimmered through the tremendous window. It gave him an exquisite view of the scenery; it gave his office a beautiful illustration of the landscape and being able to scrutiny the picturesque seashore that he owned, made him relax and he was able to rest for a while.

Everything that surrounded the elegant estate was divine, it was green and lush with freshly cut grass and with several of flowers and trees. There was a newly built stone path that led towards the house, as well as behind the large estate. He also recently had a swimming pool and a patio and a new koi pond installed…

It was such an enticing day…

He could easily see how the milky-coloured clouds swirled and surged against one another, quickly becoming simply one single cloud. The sky was too blue, glittering at him to go out but it was autumn and the breeze was too cold to be able to spend it outside, but that did not mean he had to leave Hisana by herself, sleeping silently.

It was scarce for him to be able to repose himself, being the CEO of The Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 gave him almost no time to partake in his private life. This was his honeymoon, he was a newlywed on vacation and he was supposed to spend it with his wife, but he had to engage trying to make the media withdraw their interest in him and Hisana.

It was unusual, having a honeymoon but he wanted her away from the commotion that would have surrounded their home. Gloomily, the reporters and media followed them and invaded their privacy, it was unacceptable!

He had never even agreed on meeting the idiotic magazine! He knew nothing… This needed to be fixed before his lovely Hisana woke and saw this. They were cryptic on their relationship and reasons for moving the date of their wedding with everyone, well mostly him since he withdrew her from the public when they crowded her.

Byakuya was going to contact every magazine that had them inside. Hisana would not need to worry nor know about this, it was unnecessary and she was not allowed to be stressed. He knew her; she was extremely bashful and would be devastated and distraught that they had pictures of her in her swimsuit.

She would be crestfallen that they were tailed by tabloids, and that they had latent their suspicion about why she was only drinking water or tea and because she looked rounder at her abdomen. It was the truth; he did move the wedding up to hide her unforeseen pregnancy… It was already a big disgrace to his family by marrying Hisana, and having a child out of wedlock would be improper.

Something like that was offensive, not that he regretted anything. He was going to be a father and his Hisana a mother, but being the twenty-eight head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble clans in Japan… He had disgraced his family enough times and he would not allow it to happen again, not with something like that.

His Hisana conceded with him, his family loathed her and they would only accuse Byakuya of marrying her because of her pregnancy. It was fallacious, truthfully he loved her and would've married her even if she was not pregnant, and they were already engaged when it happened… They were both at fault.

Byakuya was prepared to announce Hisana's pregnancy to his family a few weeks into their marriage, after the honeymoon. It would be an unintentional honeymoon baby, just something that happened but now, it was ruined. The rumours probably already started throughout his family and business partners.

It was futile; Hisana was already fourteen weeks pregnant. She just entered her first week of the second trimester and on her petite figure, it was too noticeable. Unohana-san had informed them about many things, especially on what an awful idea it was to keep such a secret. The stress would be unhealthy to both his child and his wife.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips, sluggishly closing his eyes. Hisana's next appointment was in a couple of weeks, which meant that Hisana would be twenty weeks pregnant and they would probably know the gender. Byakuya could feel a headache forming, he was content with how his marriage was going, and they were both happy…

Unohana-san warned them about the first trimester, how easy a miscarriage was and what to expect but that was nothing compared to how horrible it was for his Hisana. At first Hisana could not keep anything down and vomited more than four times a day, the nausea that she experienced did not help her and she was always tired…

Her energy levels were too low for sex and there were times she actually fell asleep; she wasn't even interested in sex but lately her energy started so return, slowly but she was not sleeping through the whole day anymore. It was refreshing, not having to cater to her while she was vomiting.

Byakuya loved her enough to do it for numerous times, but that did not mean that he had to like watching her vomit or holding her hair… He loathed when she got dizzy-spells after vomiting, which meant that he had to clean her mouth and brush her teeth, then carry her back towards their bed.

He cherished the moments when he took care of her, it was his job as her husband and it was the least he could do since she was carrying _his child_. Byakuya would do everything in his power to help her relax and be stress free, but never once did that meant that he had to be abstinent from their sex-life.

He had extremely good self-control and wasn't like most men, morons who were fuelled by their sexual desires but nevertheless he was still a man and being deprived of sex on their honeymoon as well as weeks before their wedding… was not what he expected. Another sigh escaped from him, barely noticeable as his hand roamed through his dark tresses.

He would usually start something with her; gentle touches and tender kisses that travelled around her body. Hisana enjoyed it; he knew his wife but nothing moved passed heavy petting and caressing… She was not in the mood. Byakuya respected her more than he did himself and would never force her into anything.

If only it did not feel like she was punishing him for getting her pregnant before marriage…

A soft harmonious melody slowly started to play, echoing throughout the room and snapped Byakuya out of his endless thoughts. His eyes roamed across his desk, clean and proper; everything was organized into perfection. His glance halted once it reached his phone as it buzzed violently against the desk.

The phone flashed with a name, alerting him that his grandfather was trying to contact him. His grandfather must've already noticed the tabloids and papers were screeching with improper rumours about Byakuya and Hisana.

Byakuya sighed again, quickly picking the phone up as he tapped onto the screen, placing it against his ear. "Kon'nichiwa, Sofu…" He answered casually; Byakuya could already imagine the disappointed face of his grandfather as he glanced at the different scandalous words that were actually the truth…

"Byakuya," His voice was strict and gentle, pausing slightly before Ginrei spoke again. "I know better than to take notice of idiotic rumours that usually covers the tabloids and magazines when it concerns the Kuchiki clan… I do not know if you've seen the papers, but it states that there will be an heir soon…"

Byakuya swallowed harshly, he knew his grandfather was going to ask about the news of an heir on the way… He sighed softly, knowing his grandfather would be able to hear him, but thanks to the media that wanted to know everything about the noble clans, he could not hide it anymore. Hisana was already showing it was too obvious. "Hai… It is the truth, Grandfather…"

"I see…" His grandfather mumbled, the disappointment in his voice screamed at Byakuya…

* * *

It was a harmonious day… She thought lazily, envisaging the already gorgeous and comely day. The sunlight could be felt through the secured window, the creamy-white curtains sheltering her from the intense and lustrous rays of the sun. What a beautiful day she had to witness it soon, before the bitterness from her favourite seasons could control the weather.

The sun had to be bright, blinding and the day was probably still cold, not freezing. A tender smile graced her face as she shifted her gaze back towards the closed window. The sound of blowing air roamed around the room, the soothing sound rung through the room… It was already extremely icy outside in Karakura.

The cold did not necessarily mean that the earth would be bitter and depressing. She loved it when everything would be plucked from their home, earthy colours of brown and gold would surround her and she could not hide her yearning to be outside…

A soft sigh escaped from her mouth as she twisted her body around, moving that she would be laying on her stomach. It was troubling, moving around like that. At first the sensitivity of her breasts, they were still very acute and they got _bigger_, but now her rounding abdomen made it irritating to move around like that.

Her gaze moved towards the empty space on their bed. It felt strange; it was unfamiliar to wake without him… He would always wait for her, already dressed or not, he would stay beside her till she woke. A gentle giggle escaped from her as she twisted around again, trying to get comfortable but it failed.

Hisana lifted her hand lazily, letting it roam towards her bulging stomach. She caressed her growing abdomen gently. The tightening in her tummy was normal, she hoped from what Unohana-san had told her. It felt like contractions, almost a pulling and stretching sensation. She was worried; it was probably only her ligaments stretching and her organs moving to accommodate their child.

Truthfully, she did not mind the irritation in her stomach as her body prepared her for the growing baby, but the growing aching in her back… It was kind of obnoxious, because she knew it was going to become worse by the weeks. She could not wait for it, it made her giggle with blithe to be thinking about everything that would happen after the twentieth week.

Hisana knew her Byakuya-sama, he would be happy with a girl or boy. He needed an heir, but she knew this was unplanned, an accident, but that did not mean that she was unhappy! That was far from the truth, she was overjoyed and at times it felt that she did not deserve to be so happy, but she did not want it to end.

She sighed softly, tracing gentle twirls and swirls along her tummy, her smile faltering as she placed her other hand against her aching back. All she wanted was to have a healthy child, ten toes and ten fingers, nothing more. She would protect him, keep their child safe and would never abandon him.

Sincerely, she wanted to give her husband a little boy… She knew her husband would love their child no matter what, and so would she, but she still hoped and prayed. Hisana yawned as she wiped away various tresses of her hair from her forehead. It felt absurd, she was not tired... The first few months of her pregnancy she could not keep anything down nor could force herself to not be tired.

She knew her Byakuya-sama was deprived from her, and honestly it was not her intention. He wanted her again, touching was not enough for him she knew that. If only she was not so tired, she also fell asleep during those times and it must've hurt his ego pretty badly, and then there were times when she just was not in the mood, her headaches got worse since the pregnancy.

The day was already very uplifting, her tiredness was almost completely gone and she has not been vomiting since last week. If she had to be completely honest, she was immensely libidinous since she has not have had sex…

A small blush grazed her cheeks and neck at the thought of her and Byakuya-sama being very intimate. It was unusual for them to go so long without sex and it made her ponder on how her Byakuya-sama was handling such a thing. Hisana knew that he understood why her sex-drive had ceased a few weeks into the pregnancy.

Hisana giggled at how patient he was, on their honeymoon which meant that they were supposed to almost just have sex. Her smile grew as she twisted her body again, facing his side of the bed when she heard the sound of his peaceful footfalls as the noise echoed towards their room, making her ignore the pushing of the door.

"Anata ga me o samashite iru?" He observed, his sentence came out more like a question. Hisana smiled gently as she twisted her head towards him, her smile only intensified as her gaze halted at his handsome face. She adored when he withdrew from his work for a while, the peace made him relax.

He was too enticing; his long tresses drooped against his forehead and shoulders as he closed the door. His muscled and robust chest was barren, no shirt to cover him as his sweatpants hung low at his hips, making Hisana lick her lips as her gaze roamed over his backside. Hisana sighed, refusing to move her body.

It has been too long since they truly did anything…

Byakuya turned back towards her, hastily advancing to his wife only to jerk onto the bed, silently and twisted his body to face Hisana. He caressed her cheek gently as a soft smile graced his face as he stared at her. "How are you feeling today? Are you still nauseas and tired?" His voice was tender and filled with warmth, making Hisana able to repose herself.

Hisana smiled lovingly as she shifted closer towards her husband, placing her hand tenderly against his cheek, her thumb stoking carefully. "I am well, Byakuya-sama… I only have a few aches and a stretching sensation, otherwise I am doing great." She shifted again, kissing him lightly on the nose before moving back to her spot.

Byakuya smiled, his hand roamed down from her face towards her back and instantly tugged her against him as he pecked at her mouth, making his wife giggle in mirth. Hisana adored having him against her; it made her forget everything…

Byakuya enveloped his arms around her mildly, trying to desperately pushing her closer towards him. It's been too long. Hisana settled her head against his neck, her breath faltering at the sensation of touching him as she relished at their proximity. Hisana loved when this happened, the enchanting aroma and his velvety shin.

He let his hand roam through his wife's long ebony-coloured tresses, gently tugging her head upwards forcing her to stare at his slightly oblique face. His hair framed his head, making him even more handsome. Byakuya always felt like she was too angelic, with her lustrous and soft hair and her alluring amethyst-colour glass-orb like eyes.

He loved how her gaze never hesitated from his stare. His features softened, making her giggle. Byakuya let his hand roamed down her physique, pausing at her rounding stomach. He placed his palm firmly against her bellybutton, loving how the pregnancy made her an outie. His fingers caressed gentle patterns against her belly.

Byakuya weaved his other hand around her cheek, his thumb brushing against the pliable ivory-coloured skin. Hisana beamed at him, simpering as his touch travelled back down from her cheek towards her neck, shoulder and then to her waist. His other hand still caressed the tender flesh of her stomach.

"Why did you leave this morning, Byakuya-sama?" Her voice was pleasant and meek, making Byakuya grimace. A soft sigh escaped from her husband, turning her smile into a pondering frown. Hisana twisted her head away from him, but refused to leave the comfort of his warmth. "Is something bothering my Byakuya-sama?"

He shifted rapidly, his hands held back against her cheeks as he forced her to look at him again. His expression was stoic as he tilted her head so that he could stare straight into her enthralling eyes. He loved how she was physically glowing from the pregnancy, her face was a little fuller than before as well as her breasts.

"Everything is perfect, Hisana… There is no need to worry." He murmured, his breath spread against Hisana's face. His eyes were half lidded as he glanced down at her, shutting his eyes completely as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers. Byakuya intertwined his arms around her petite body, jerking her closer as he strengthened their kiss.

Her hands sluggishly trailed their way up his robust chest and around his neck, tugging him closer towards her. Hisana inclined forward, pulling him back towards her as she kissed him with equal passion. She missed this; she loved it when he kissed her. It made her complete and forget about everything on how immoral she was.

He jostled her lips apart with his tongue before thrusting it into her palatable mouth. Hisana did not dare to argue against her Byakuya-sama, she wanted it to never end, so she conceded his invading tongue, letting him ravage every corner of her mouth, tasting and licking. Byakuya held her extremely close, refusing to let her escape from his grasp.

Byakuya broke the kiss, hastily shifting himself above her, letting his body shelter hers. His hair cascaded against her flushed cheeks, tickling her and made her want to giggle with blithe. His knees caged her legs as his arms trapped her from moving her head. He trailed small bites and kisses, tugging at the skin as he roamed along her chin and jaw towards her neck.

He emblemmed her skin with small red marks, he sucked on her skin that made her moan in pleasure. Hisana slanted her head backwards to give her husband more entrance to her neck. Byakuya's fingers roamed along her frail body and towards her thighs. His head came back towards her face, claiming her for another kiss.

His grip on her thighs tightened firmly as he lifted her upwards until she was levelled with his face, not needing to bend his head to kiss her. Byakuya gently caressed her thighs as he shifted them to slide around his waist as he curled his arm around her body, his palm placed steadily against her buttock as his other hand went to her lower back to support her.

"You're not going to stop me again…" Byakuya murmured, slowly pecking her nose and her cheeks, his lips lingering before he retreated. His eyes were glassy and lustful as he ogled at her elegant face, her lips puffy and blood-red from their kissing. Hisana shook her head sluggishly, her dark tresses curled around her face.

Byakuya smirked at her, his face twisted with amusement and his response was to kiss her vigorously, making her moan again. Hisana loved his kisses… He refused to part their lips from each other, but if they were going to do what he wanted… They needed to undress. His smirk grew in lust as he pulled away from Hisana.

He twisted her nightgown in his grip, clutching tightly as he trailed it up her body. Everything was going too slow, they have not had sex in too many weeks and truthfully; he did not want to be gentle and slow. Byakuya hauled her velvety gown over her rounded abdomen, caressing before lifting the gown above her nude breasts and over her head, carelessly throwing it onto the floor.

Hisana said nothing as he undressed her. Byakuya quickly moved back towards her, trailing kisses and another set of bite marks across her collarbone. His head and lips roamed rapidly from her shoulder towards the valley between her breasts, giving her a long and slow lick. It made Hisana moan, curling her fingers against his back as she could feel herself becoming hotter…

Byakuya's levelled his head above of Hisana's, peering at her. His face was impassive, but his eyes gleamed with unspoken emotions as he ogled at his wife. He posed his left arm to support his weight from above her and his other hand was on her waist, playfully tugging at her white-coloured panties.

Hisana reached towards her husband, gently caressing Byakuya's gorgeous and silky black hair, soothing some of his long tresses away from his face. She lifted her head slowly, pushing her lips against Byakuya's. He returned the tender kiss immediately and forced her head back against the bed, as his hands roamed against the side of her panties.

Byakuya tugged her panties rapidly down her thighs and legs, letting her panties hang across one of her feet. The movement and tender soothing caresses against her legs made Hisana moan from pleasure as she hooked her feet across his back. Hisana broke the kiss, letting Byakuya rest his head against her neck, kissing and nipping.

He reached for her breasts, caressing and flicking her bloated nipples making Hisana flinch in pain as she screeched. She shoved his hands away from her oversensitive breasts, shaking her head desperately. "No, please Byakuya-sama not my breasts… "Hisana mumbled, her whole body flushed. "They're too sensitive and dreadfully painful."

Byakuya sighed softly, nodding gently as he pecked her on her nose. "Forgive me, Hisana. I forgot that the pregnancy made them sensitive." A deep frown graced his beautiful features, shaking his head. "We should probably end this… I can wait until you're ready again." He smiled painfully as he glanced at her.

Hisana shook her head rapidly, her fingers instantly cupped at his face as she tugged him towards her, kissing him deeply as she let some lustful moans escape from her. She let her fingers travel towards his long tresses, tangling them into his hair, messaging his scalp and encouraging him to continue.

She could feel him smiling against her lips, sucking onto her bottom lip before he withdrew his mouth from hers. His hands moved from her waist towards his sweatpants, hauling them along with his boxers, hastily kicking it away from his body. His mouth travelled tender kisses down the valley between her breasts, before shifting his lips along her rounded belly.

Byakuya licked her navel, gently sucking onto the skin that surrounded it, leaving another few tints of red on her skin. He pecked tenderly against the skin again, making Hisana moan and giggle from mirth and lust. His hand trailed down her pelvic bone, fondling against her already moist curls above her wet entrance, making Hisana groan from the pleasure.

A playful grin played across her Byakuya-sama's face. "We have not done anything yet…" He smiled, withdrew his hand and let his hand curl around his cock, bringing it closer towards her. Byakuya understood, they both needed this and foreplay was only lengthened the time that they have not been together. Truthfully, he could not wait and from Hisana's lustful gaze, she could not either. His impassive features gazed down towards her pale, fragile face as he kissed her deeply before he thrust himself completely into her.

He kissed her lovingly as her hands roamed around his shoulders and neck, before she enveloped her arms around his back as she moaned in lust. Byakuya moved slightly, testing to see if Hisana was in any sort of pain, but she only moaned in response to his movement… It made him want to gloat, making him groan.

Byakuya leaned forward, harshly and passionately claiming her puffy lips. He thrust swiftly into her again; it made him groan as she clenched her hand against his back… Hisana sucked in another breath as Byakuya moved inside of her, shifting himself nearly out of her before thrusting back inside.

He kissed the corner of her mouth gently, and then lifted himself slightly, pulling half of him out. His Hisana was a goddess, especially when she was underneath him with her half lidded amethyst-coloured eyes and the blush that spread across from her face to her chest. He thrust straight into her soaking core, earning a load moan from his wife as she raked her nails against his back, her face twisted in pleasure.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana breathed into his ear, making Byakuya tremble against her as he thrust back into her. He was going easy on her, being a gentleman, not wanting to hurt her or the baby… Byakuya did not care of his own needs, no matter how fast and hard he wanted to enter her, but she was frail and now with a child inside her…

Hisana puffed out another short breath as her grip on his shoulder tensed. Byakuya pulled out, almost all the way again and plunged back into her again, a little harsher. She arched her body, lifting slightly from the sweat covered sheets, in sheer bliss, moaning loudly as she kissed his shoulder tenderly.

Byakuya thrust back into her slowly before he began to quicken his pace as her moans got louder, making him grunt in pleasure as her core tightened around him. His thrusts became harder, faster as he moved within her. "Hisana…" He murmured lovingly as her slender fingers dug into his body, leaving thin scratches on his back.

His arms encased around her frail body, swiftly tugging her towards him as he lifted her from the bed. Their lips met for a brief moment before his lips trailed gentle kisses towards her ear. Hisana heard him whisper incoherent words, but her mind was utterly lost at that moment when he filled her completely as she tightened desperately against his member.

Another moan ripped from her as Hisana rode her orgasm as her Byakuya-sama thrust once more into her soaking core. As he reached his own climax, he spilled his seeds into her. He slumped against her sweaty body instantly, smirking as he shifted himself out of her, it made him groan at the loss.

Hisana did not give him the time to pull away from her; she quickly wrapped an arm around him to bring him closer towards her as she tried to calm her breathing. Byakuya sighed, pulling their large sheet to conceal their naked bodies. He laid his head between the junction of her neck and shoulder, kissing softly.

A small smile graced his face at the smell of their copulating, it was usually a foul smell but he never thought he could have missed it this badly. He glanced back towards her peaceful face, her hand clutching against the sheet above her heart as her breathing slowed. Byakuya shifted closer towards her, making her smile.

He sighed softly, knowing that it would ruin the moment especially after it had been so long, but she needed to know! Byakuya lifted his hand; gently placed it against her bulging tummy, kissing her cheek as he traced soothing swirls across her stomach. Hisana sluggishly opened her eyes, staring at her bewitching Byakuya-sama…

"Grandfather knows about the pregnancy…"

* * *

G-Magajin – G-Magazine!

Kon'nichiwa – Hello

Sofu – Grandfather

Half a filler?

Anata ga me o samashite iru? – You're awake?

**A/N: **I am so sorry that this took me soooo long to post! My internet is down, and I am using my dad's internet-flash drive and yet, I am only allowed like one minute on this and my phone broke so nothing there…

_I knew in the first chapter there was a lime, but it never went farther than what I wrote…_

I hope you enjoyed the lemon… even if it was a little crappy written since I am still a virgin…! ;)

Next update, do not know? I'm going to University next week, first year and then I am living on campus, but I will still write no matter what! I am studying, Baccalaureus Societatis Scientiae which in English is: Human and Societal Dynamics, I'll update when I can then.

**This is a few weeks like 5 into their honeymoon.**

**My faithful reviewers: **

Rose Attack, Guest, Girl in White Dresses, Makiko-maki maki, Snikee and Heartzuko…

Thank you, you make my day and to all of you that favourite and alerted this story, thank you to you all!

_**R&R**_

_I am aiming for 5 reviews again!_

_**~Dragenruler**_

_**P.S. **_I take requests! I've been thinking about finally writing my own book, I have had an idea in my head since I was twelve and yeah, maps have already been drawn etc.…


	3. Kazoku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

-X

**Kazoku**

**III**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to **Darklover**

-X

It was a very captivating day…

The daylight radiated through the cloudless sky, the elegant aurora of the day only kindled her happiness. It was a cold winter morning, the bitterness of the day refused to seep through the earth as the sun shone blindingly and the wind voiceless. It seemed that anything that would remind her of a melancholy day disappeared.

A graceful smile appeared on her features as she twisted her body, tenderly clutching onto her skirt as an engine roared with life. Her gaze roamed across the modern and probably extremely expensive car. It was a foreign emotion as she ogled at the various buttons and knobs and if she was unmistaken the gear stick?

A gentle sigh escaped from her as she glanced towards the car window, the different houses and buildings thawed together as the lavishing car hastened pasted the city and onto the lush landscapes of the country. It was enticing, and it made her wonder why they did not live on such a panorama…

It was probably too far away from the Seireitei, her Byakuya-sama's job was extremely important, but then before he became the head of the sixth Division… His office was in Osaka. Another sigh escaped from her again as she looked away, those thoughts only existed because she lived too far away from her baby sister.

She finally found her sister, they were together and finally a family. It was a dreadful emotion she received from living _too _far away from her, it was tormenting. All Hisana wanted to do was to tug Rukia into her arms and refuse to leave her, but they were both adults and had their own families to love.

Hisana gently placed her head against the car window, her gaze roamed towards the gear stick. A small smile graced her lips as she ogled at her husbands' robust hands as he shifted the gears. She wanted to giggle; he was the reason she refused to learn how to drive. If she knew how to drive, then she would not be able to admire his aristocratic mannerisms as he drove.

She could not suppress her giggles as she shamefully ogled at her husbands' hands. It was refreshing. Hisana brazenly lifted her hand, relieved when she did not tremble; she tenderly placed her hand above his. Her fingers caressed gently against his hand, her smile grew and made her bubble with laughter.

"Is there something funny?" The husky voice of her husband asked; his tone playful. Hisana hastily glanced towards her Byakuya-sama; his features were twisted with amusement as he focused on the empty road. She shook her head, sluggishly letting the tresses of her irritating wig curl around her face.

"No…" Hisana mumbled, the soft smile on her features intensified as she stared at Byakuya. "I was only enjoying my Byakuya-sama…" A blush enriched her skin. It was always a characteristic she sometimes loathed about herself, her modesty.

"You can enjoy the view all you want, Hisana-koibito." He murmured an impish grin adorned his face as he glimpsed at her crimson-coloured face. Byakuya chuckled softly, his gaze never faltering from the road. "No need to be shy," He curled his fingers around hers. "You are the one that started this…"

Hisana twisted her blushing face away from her husband; it was rare for her to flirt as openly as her Byakuya-sama… A soft sigh escaped from her as she peered at the scenery through the window. The day was already phenomenal. It was exhilarating, since the cancer it was a scarce for her to wake without the tormenting pain.

A feeble cough rattled through her body, making her tremble from the vibrations. Everything was suddenly too tiring for her do, struggling with cancer was ravaging her frail body. There were times she could barely move her weary body, she loathed what the illness did to her. She sighed hesitantly when she felt Byakuya's grip tightened around her hand.

"Hisana, anata wa daijōbudesuka?" He asked distraughtly, his eyes wide as he swirled off the road urgently twisting his body to face his wife. "We're only halfway to Karakura Town; I can turn around and take you home? You can rest at home; this was a bad idea…" He mumbled, placing his hands against her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Why did you not tell me that you were feeling ill? I would've called Rukia and told her we could not make it!" He murmured harshly, pulling his hands away from her feeble body. Hisana shook her head desperately; frowning softly as she stared at her Byakuya-sama's distressed features. She placed her hand tenderly against his cheek, caressing carefully against his stubble.

"No," Hisana stated, her smile was tender as she shook her head in disapproval. "I am alright Byakuya-sama, no need to worry about me." She lifted herself from her seat and gently kissed her husband, soothingly. "I haven't felt this good in such a long while, Byakuya-sama." Hisana kissed him again, glimpsing towards the back seat with a small smile.

She sat back into her seat, readjusting herself comfortably. "I miss Rukia; we're only going to be in Karakura Town for a few days." Hisana swallowed harshly, glanced back towards the back seat of the car. "You know how excited Keiko was about going, and getting away from the Seireitei might be good for all of us, it would help me get emotionally stronger…"

It was extremely wrong of her; she knew manipulating her husband was improper after everything he had done for her… If it was not for her elegant and beautiful Byakuya-sama she would not be alive. Manipulating him was the only way for him to acknowledge that she was alright and that spending some time in Karakura Town with her sister would help her fight the cancer.

"Ma-ma!" A tired voice gurgled and mumbled incoherently behind them.

Hisana smiled tenderly as she curled her body around the car seat, her smile intensified when her gaze travelled towards the meagre body of Hisa as she started to wail in confusion. It was irritating and painful as she slumped across the sea, reaching towards her daughter as she tried to untie her from the baby seat.

Her movement was sluggish as she failed to untie her youngest daughter, making her cry harder. "Hush, Hisa. You'll wake Keiko…" Hisana caressed Hisa's soft, tiny head. Hisana sighed softly, as she continued trying to soothe her baby. She could feel her muscles tremble in weakness as she tried to lift Hisa.

"Don't, you have no strength." His voice was elegantly tender, making her smile grow. "Go sit in the backseat, stretching over the front seat will only hurt you…" He whispered his voice bitter and made Hisana tremble. Byakuya glanced towards Hisana, his gaze fierce as a small smile grazed his enchanting features.

"Hisana-koibito, we need to get going if you want to be in Karakura Town by tonight."

-X

It was fucking nonsense.

He despised how persuasive his wife was, how easily she could manipulate anyone she came across and he _allowed _her to manipulate him. It was quite funny, she would never realise why she always got her way… He simply worshiped her smile, how her eyes would glitter with warmth and excitement when she got her way.

It was not that he detested his wife's new found family. Her older sister, Hisana, was virtuous and in a way ethereal, resembling his wife in almost every way but Hisana was feeble, his wife not. His new nieces were adorable, reminding him of his sisters. The only _problem _with their family was the husband, _his brother in law_; Kuchiki Byakuya was a fucking ass.

Ichigo did not understand why they had to sleep at his house, Byakuya was too rich and they could easily spend their few days at their beach manor not at his limited space of a house. They had one spare room that had barely enough space for two people, not four. Rukia insisted, _demanded _that they stayed with them. Giving him crap about family bonding.

It was a joke; he had enough bonding with his family! His father refused to leave them since Kazou was born, and after two months, his father still rejected the idea of leaving him, Rukia and Kazou alone. He has been shacking on their couch for two months and now that Hisana and her family were sleeping in the spare room, their home was overcrowded.

A soft sigh escaped from his mouth as he placed the suitcase gently onto the bed, Rukia _forced _him to help his _brother-in-law. _They could have easily stayed at a hotel and had someone carry the heavy suitcases to their room.

He might have gotten ordered into doing _this_, and he did not mind that no matter how much he complained Kuchiki Byakuya would still be sleeping underneath his roof. Ichigo just needed to get his father out of his house, and it did not help that his father never listened when it came to him.

His father needed to go, immediately.

-X

It was such an enticing day. The winter-day was quite pleasant and sunny, almost blinding him. It made him want to simper in delight, if the smile of enlightenment that already glowed on his face did disappear. The emotion that came with cradling a baby was nothing new; the clinic has been overflowed with expecting mothers.

It was quite an endearing day for the bitterness of winter. It was relaxing, calming and then the gentle breeze that enriched the aroma of a new-born-baby. He desperately wanted to move closer and smell his grandson, but with the guests in his sons' house would be slightly improper to do so. If it was only his son, he would sniff the hell out of his grandson.

He smirked tauntingly as he glanced around the room; there was nothing truly irregular other than the _new _addition to the family, not his grandson. His third-daughter, Rukia, made him proud to be his sons' father. She looked frail, but she was stubborn and driven and knew how to be a bitch to his son. Nothing could make him prouder than to have her as a daughter.

He glimpsed at the two figures that emerged from the stairs, only to glance away quickly. Rukia and her sister looked peculiarly identical. His third-daughter was only _stronger_ in a way. Kuchiki Hisana was a skeleton sheltered with skin, her bones poked out everywhere and it made him ponder on why she was so feeble and sickly.

She was beautiful and petite, similar to Rukia, but her ebony-coloured tresses were longer and extremely, unnaturally neat as one single lock drooped against her face, gracefully falling across her eyes as is cracked into two different tresses at the end. Her alluring amethyst-coloured eyes did not shine with enegery as Rukia's, but were just as bewitching.

Isshin had not known Hisana for long; well he had not known her since yesterday. It did not help that a lot of people thought that he was, how the youth would put it, _dense_. He knew, because he noticed various things around him, more than he should, that something was not _right _with the Kuchiki's

It was something that he could not help but notice, those strange markings that tarnished her pale skin. Blotches of various shades of colours stained her arms and legs, beyond that he could not see, but he knew that the mottling's painted her whole body. The marks were easily spotted, and his suspicions were already absurdly running through his head.

Those bruises that painted her pale skin did not happen accidently and he was beginning to question her choice in a husband. There were too many blemishes. A soft sigh escaped from him as his gaze roamed towards the lanky and robust figure next to Hisana. That man was nothing like Ichigo and he could easily see his sons' annoyance towards him.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a secretive man, silent and almost looked _distressed _but Isshin did not have the time to annoy him yet. He was intimidating, with his cold-grey-coloured eyes staring bitterly at everyone besides his family. Isshin did not think that Byakuya could actually smile…

The situation quickly developed together in his mind when he gazed upon the behaviour of both figures. It was too obvious. The answer was right in front of him, and it made him want to giggle at how idiotic he was, if only it was something to laugh about. What was happening was nefarious, and his face fell instantly into a scowl.

It was malicious and repulsive; no woman had the right to go through such a _thing _and stay. Isshin wanted to punch him, kick him out of his sons' home and have a big talk with Hisana. He had two precious daughters of his own, and he would rather scratch out his eyes before he allowed _it _to happen to them.

She was being abused.

Another tender sigh escaped from his mouth as his gaze roamed towards his son and third daughter, as they welcomed Hisana and Byakuya. Hisana's arms were curled around a baby, the soft tresses of the baby fell over her shoulders as she reached towards Rukia, smiling and giggling. "Ba-Ob…" She gurgled desperately.

"Kon'nichiwa, utsukushī shōjo." Rukia murmured gently, her smile huge as she gazed upon her sister and niece. She quickly twisted her arms around Hisa, tugging her from Hisana's arms. Her smile grew as she cradled the young girl in her arms. "I can't wait for Kazou to grow this big and finally sleep."

Hisana giggled, shaking her head gently as she tried to voice the words, but was interrupted. "What about Keiko! Is Keiko utsukushī!" Keiko voices eagerly as she twisted in Byakuya's arms, her eyes illuminating with the solicitous of wanting to know. Her arms entwined further around her fathers' neck as she gazed longingly at her aunt.

"Keiko…" Byakuya whispered softly, as he curled his body to put her down. She was getting heavy. As soon as Keiko's feet touched the rug, she scrambled towards her aunt. Keiko stretched her arms, reaching towards her aunt and instantly twisted her arms around Rukia's knees, squeezing tightly.

"Am I pretty, Oba-Rukia?" She tugged anxiously onto Rukia's dress, her face glowing in wonder at her aunt. A harsh sigh could be heard from Byakuya as he looked at his daughter acting inappropriately. He quickly glimpsed towards Hisana, the radiance of her smile made his thoughts halt in a pause, only to look back at Keiko.

"Keiko, stop-," Byakuya tried to scold Keiko, only to be _insolently _interrupted. "Anata ga mottomo utsukushīdesu." Ichigo stated proudly, gently scooping the young girl in his arms. Keiko laughed loudly, forcing Byakuya's face to twist with further annoyance. "I am most prettiest ever!" She giggled, her eyes growing wide with excitement. "I wanna look baby!"

"Keiko!" His voice was harsh as he tried to scold his daughter again. Her behaviour was unacceptable, especially when you were a guest in someone's house. Byakuya would not allow his daughter to act like this, and while there was a sleeping baby! "Stop this, you are a big girl and the baby is sleeping!" He whispered harshly.

Ichigo sluggishly shook his head, smiling gently as his bright tresses caressed his forehead. "No, she could see Kazou, Byakuya. She only has to be quiet, no need to scold her." His voice was tender as he snatched onto her tiny hands, her fingers curled into his as he tugged her towards the unconscious infant, her eyes sparkling.

Isshin sighed softly, gazing at his son advancing towards him, but his gaze swiftly scrutinizing the two figures as Rukia placed delicate kisses onto the young baby's forehead and hair, smiling. He could easily see that Byakuya was tumultuous as he clenched his fists firmly as he glanced at his daughter and Ichigo, his eyes narrowed.

Isshin grimaced at Byakuya's phlegmatic facial expression, this was bullshit. A _man _like that should not have a family, did not _deserve _to have a family and the antagonism he felt towards men who disgraced themselves by beating woman… Those men were atrocious and savages that was not entitled to live.

It was disgusting! Men were made physically stronger to shelter and protect woman, not beat them unreasonably and senselessly. Isshin could not apprehend why his son did not do anything to help Hisana, he certainly already knew about the abuse, and yet kept quiet? Truthfully it did not make any sense, Ichigo despised such men.

He could not decipher the vexatious muttering words that surrounded him as he gazed at the three figures of Rukia, Hisana and Byakuya as Hisana cuddled into her husbands' side, tiredly staring at her daughter with weary mirth as she reached towards Rukia, gracefully caressing Hisa's hair. She was too gentle; Byakuya was undoubtedly scowling at him.

"Dad!" Isshin blinked continuously before peering at his son, then towards his grandson that was sprawled across the baby-blanket on the floor, with confusion. "What are you screeching about my idiotic son? Can't you see that your son is sleeping? Have I taught you nothing?" He would've hit his son if Keiko was not in his arms.

Kuchiki Byakuya would not be happy if he accidently hit his daughter.

Isshin almost snickered at his sons' expression, his face twisted in frustration, scowling as he glared at him. "Stop it old man! You should be lucky to still be sitting there, this is my house." Ichigo sighed loudly, his face relaxed as he glanced towards the sleeping infant. "I asked if you could move. I want to see my son."

"Oh…" Isshin mumbled, staring at his son before twisting his seated body away from Kazou and, silently obeying his son as he stared back at the three figures that were faintly discussing unimportant things. He was not in the mood to tease his son; there were troubling matters to ponder about than pestering his son.

He moved his gaze back towards Ichigo and the young girl, ogling as his face fell into a frown. Ichigo gently caressed his son, murmuring as Keiko nodded eagerly in excitement of seeing such a small baby again. Keiko mouthed a soft _'Kazou-itoko…'_ her face glowing as she reached towards the infant, her fingers grazing its stomach.

Her smile enlarged with blithe when the tiny new-born boy opened his azure-coloured eyes. Those two orb-like eyes glanced around nervously for his parents, his face contorted into a frown as he clenched his eyes tightly together. A dry, choking cry escaped from the baby, he whimpered before wailing desperately.

"I broke the baby!" Keiko screeched in distress as she scrambled away from the weeping infant. Her eyes were widely open as she looked desperately towards the crying baby, a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "Baby is broke!" Keiko bemoaned in anguish, quickly glimpsing around the room in search for her father to fix things.

"I did not mean to broke baby!" Keiko sobbed, hysterically searching for her fathers' arms as she stared at the weeping baby. "I broke baby!" She started to cry harder as she realised what she was saying. "For give me oji!"

Keiko instantly felt two frail arms curl around her tiny body as she cried. A trembling hand pushed her towards a weak chest, cradling her head tenderly. "Hush, Keiko. You did not break anything…" She peered towards the gentle voice of her mother through tear-filled-eyes. Hisana frowned softly; her daughters' face was bleak in terror of hurting her cousin.

It was funny, but Hisana could not laugh.

"No, Keiko you did not hurt him." Hisana smiled, though the happiness did not reach to her eyes as she shifted her gaze towards Ichigo as he lulled the infant in his arms. "See," She pointed with a wobbling hand towards her bother-in-law and the snorting baby. "You did not hurt him, he is fine. He just needed his daddy, like you do."

Keiko looked bewildered, before she observed her mother with a warm smile. "Baby need his daddy!" She whispered happily, shifting her gaze towards her father. He looked at her with worry in his eyes as he stood next to her aunt, mumbling words. "Like me need daddy, help with kimono and shoes?"

Hisana nodded sluggishly at her daughters' eager question, glancing back towards her husband with a tired expression. She pulled Keiko closer towards her chest, hugging her firmly as she kissed the girl and wiped at her moist cheeks. Hisana's body trembled as she held onto Keiko, her limbs going numb as it limply fell against her side, ending the hug. Keiko snuggled into her mother, not caring if she was being held.

"Rukia, I think he is hungry." Ichigo stated to Rukia, smiling as he cradled the baby against his chest, his hand firmly placed against its head, supporting him. Isshin shook his head as he lifted himself clumsily; standing near his son, his eyes still focusing onto Hisana's pale and feeble figure. "Did you pump any milk?"

"Yes, there is in the fridge, just heat it." Rukia's rough voice echoed throughout the room, forcing Isshin to stare at her in agitation, Isshin could see from the corner of his eyes that his son nodded as he started to stroll towards their kitchen, mumbling incoherently to his son. Rukia instantly went back to talking with Byakuya as Keiko babbled blissfully to Hisana, curling into her mothers' lap.

"Ichigo," Isshin whispered, swiftly following his son into the kitchen. Luckily, the kitchen was next to the living room, but he could barely hear the voices of his third-daughter and the prattling girl. It was refreshing, being in complete silence as he stared at his son. "Ichigo, I need to speak with you."

"What?" Ichigo voiced, closing the fridge as he placed the bottle in the microwave, rapidly switching it on as he glanced at his father as he cuddled his son against his chest. "What do you need, Dad. I am a little busy." He scowled, quickly tugging the bottle from the machine, pouring some of the milk onto his hand checking that it was not too hot.

"Is Byakuya abusing Hisana?"

Ichigo froze his eyes wide in confusion. He slowly turned his head towards his father, his lips firmly placed against one another as he glared at his father. "What the fuck are you talking about old man?" Isshin gawked at his son, it was too obvious to ignore and his son did not notice all the wounds that consumed her body? Was his son truly that stupid?

"Are you that stupid son?" He asked bitterly as he stared at Ichigo. "Have you not seen all her bruises? The way she acts around that man, trembling and that dead tired look she has?" He murmured furiously, not wanting Byakuya or Hisana to hear him. "That is not normal, and being covered in bruises is not something to ignore, especially if it covers her whole body!"

Ichigo just gawked at his father, did his father… truly think that Byakuya was able to hurt Hisana? That was an absurd thought. "Old man, stop it! I may not like Byakuya, might even despise him at times, but honestly…? Do you truly think that? That is fucking absurd!" Ichigo almost screamed, but the wiggling baby in his arms prevented him from screeching at his dad.

Ichigo swiftly placed the bottle at Kazou's lips, forcing the bottle into his mouth. He suckled experimentally before eagerly swallowing the milk. "Ichigo this is serious! You can't ignore something that big!" Ichigo only shook his head at his father, making Isshin frown at Ichigo's ignorance.

"No! Stop this Dad; I do not want you to ever say anything like that again." Ichigo murmured as he stared at his son, gently smiling as he roamed away from Isshin and towards the door, halting. "I am warning you Old Man; do not say such things in front of Rukia. She idolizes Byakuya." Ichigo quickly left his father alone in the kitchen.

Isshin grimaced at his sons' words as he obediently followed Ichigo back to the living room. He did not understand… Was his son really that _stupid _not to want to believe that Hisana could've married such a heinous man? It usually happened to the sweet, innocent and humble woman. They got ruined by evil men.

A soft sigh escaped from him as he glanced around the room, the missing figure was undeniable as he shifted his body towards his third-daughter. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Byakuya clutching onto a smiling Keiko, but the missing figure was too distinctive to not notice. "Where is Hisana?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom." His third-daughter smiled innocently.

-X

The time seemed to dawdle as she tried to breathe. Her thoughts whirled around her head, her dizziness got worse as blinding auras flashed in front of her eyes as her grasp on the bucket tightened. Everything in her body was in an agonizing pain, the sharpness of her breath as the tormenting pain pulled at her chest and her stomach surged against.

She blinked slowly, trying desperately to stop the tears from escaping as she lolled her head to the side. Her eyes lightly widened as her air decreased, struggling to stay conscious. Her bewildered gaze roamed around the small, immaculate bathroom and she was spoiling everything, even her first true family experience with her baby sister.

Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks as the tightness in her chest started to suffocate her. Her chest ached harshly and a raucous cough escaped from her as she closed her eyes tightly, another cough ran through her body, forcing her small frame to tremble from the violence assault. Hisana did not dare place her hand in front of her mouth.

Her stomach felt too uneasy, the sickening feeling returning as she curled around the bucket. Everything felt _worse_. She could not think; her head was pounding as auroras whirled in her vision, blinding her. The malicious feeling returned and her stomach could not control the nauseous feeling that consumed her body again.

Hisana could feel the small droplets of blood that covered her mouth and chin, it was torturing her. She quickly bowed her head over the bucket again, vomiting. Hisana groaned in pain as she lifted her head tiredly, sluggishly opening her eyes only to stare at the vomit merging with blood as she coughed again.

This needed to stop, her family and Ichigo's father was waiting for her downstairs. She could not bother her Byakuya anymore with this illness, even if all she wanted to do was sleep and never wake, but she could not allow that to happen. Not yet…

The pain rattled throughout her body as she tried to breathe. She could not handle this anymore, but she needed to wait for it to pass so that she could go back to her family and enjoy the life that she did not deserve. Hisana did not deserve to be in Rukia's house, let alone sharing secrets and acting like nothing was wrong with her.

She could never pretend to be healthy…

Her hand trembled uncontrollably as she lifted it towards her head, hastily tugging the irritating wig off of her head. It needed to be away from her, it was only a reminder of her punishment. She glimpsed around the bathroom, it was beautiful and now she was destroying it with her illness. Hisana needed to clean it when this horrendous bout of illness was gone.

Licking her lips, Hisana tasted iron. Her whole body was trembling against the toilet as she twisted her head above the bucket again, choking on the vomit as she tried to breathe. When Hisana moved away, she slowly lifted her shaking hand as she reached towards her face, her fingers caressing the skin of her upper-lip, her fingers instantly wet.

Hisana sluggishly let her hand retreat from her wet face, already knowing what the substance was. It has been happening a lot lately when her Byakuya was not around. She tried to swallow the vomit again, but it was too fast and she could not move. It escaped from her mouth onto the floor and her clothes, making her grimace and moan in pain.

She did not care for the smell, she wanted to know… Hisana quickly glanced towards her wet fingers, trying hard to acknowledge that there was blood _again_. Her nose was bleeding again. Everything rose to her throat again, her stomach twisted in pain and she clutched desperately onto her clothes, urging the pain to stop.

Hisana was going to vomit again, her breathe coming in harsh pants as she wheezed, trying to suck in air before ejecting her stomach contents. It did not help; the pain was still too ruthless for her to comprehend as she vomited again, her head lolling to the bucket. She was so tired; it could not hurt anyone if she slept for a while?

"Hisana, are you-, Ichigo call an ambulance now!"

-X

Kazoku - Family

Kazou – First Born Son (Pronounced as Kah-Zoo-Oh)

Koibito – Sweetheart

Hisana, anata wa daijōbudesuka – Hisana, are you okay?

Kon'nichiwa, utsukushī shōjo – Hello, beautiful girl.

Utsukushī – Beautiful/lovely

Anata ga mottomo utsukushīdesu – You are the most beautiful.

Oba – Aunt

Itoko – Cousin

Oji - Uncle

**A/N: **This would've been out sooner if I did not move into the University Residence and had to wait for my uncapped Internet to arrive here since I moved pretty far away from home… I had to admit, I _cried _when I had to say goodbye to my Parents. _I cried like a little baby…_

My classes started the 1st February, and I am **majoring** in **Psychology**, **Sociology**, **Anthropology** and **Criminology** _(I am extremely busy)_, I believe that would help my writing, I am going to take an online course to learn Japanese and since my Degree is international, I hope to move to Japan as soon as I get my degree.

I think next year I'm getting my own place and leaving the Hostel.

I got _**Pneumonia**_, I was rushed to the hospital on Saturday, two days before my classes started because I could not breathe and had this unbearable pain in my chest… Finally after many tests, the x-ray showed how badly my lungs were infected… We caught it early, so I think that is a good thing?

**My faithful and wonderful reviewers!**

**Sky1011, Makiko-Maki Maki, Rose Attack, Ditchmydismay and Darklover**

I love your reviews and you just make me smile and happy and think that one day I could finally have my own book out there and have fans!

_I am aiming for __**five reviews**__;_ I know you can do it!

**~Dragenruler**

_**This was probably not what Darklover expected and I hope she won't be disappointed, I hope this was good since I spent weeks just writing this. I know Isshin's POV, but I had to do it. **__**To show what other people think when they see Hisana when she had cancer.**_


	4. Tanjōbi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**Tanjōbi**

**IV**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to **Darklover**

* * *

**31****st**** January**

* * *

The meretricious beams of dawn overwhelmed his closed eyes as the gentle light tickled his soft, milky-coloured skin. The vivid blaze of the light reflected throughout the tremendous windows in the bedroom, the breeze was biting as it escaped through the open windows. His soft skin prickled by the travelling breeze.

He swiftly shifted his body around the bed as he gazed throughout the window, his arm slumping against her side of the bed. The light was blinding, but the day was already enticing. The dark clouds surged against the artistic daylight. It was eerily quiet as the day further transformed beautifully, articulating the common chatter that surrounded the day.

It was soothing, being able to rest after such a raucous month. The shushing of the bellowing waves were sedative. Everything was too blue, too enchanting even during the dawn of winter. It was alluring; it made him want to smile. Everything looked surrealistic as he ogled at the scenery with foggy eyes.

It truly felt like a dream. It was unnatural; he usually refused to celebrate his birthday… The day was just another day, there was nothing special. He was a hypocrite. He loathed his birthday, and yet, he adored his family's birthdays. Those momentous occasions, the birth of his daughter and his wedding anniversary, he would never forget such events.

Byakuya sighed as he quickly closed his eyes, the soft footfalls of his wife echoed throughout the hallway and into their bedroom. He gently shifted his body, twisting his closed gaze towards the opening door. Byakuya desperately wanted to smile as he could easily imagine his wife twisting her body, their daughter in one arm and a salver filled with food held between her other hand and her hip.

"You want to wake Daddy?"

He could easily imagine his little girl eagerly nodding her head, her beautiful tresses curling around her childlike head. Byakuya could lightly hear her soft footfalls and innocent giggles as his little girl ambled towards the bed. Her tiny and fragile body quickly leaped onto his relaxed physique, her small arms curled around his neck.

"ChiChi… Wake up! Daddy…" She mumbled into his ear, quickly tugging at his long locks. Byakuya smiled devilishly as he twisted her tiny body, instantly tickling her sides. Her giggles grew louder as he placed random kisses over her face. "Tickles, daddy! Stop it…" Her tiny body thrashed around the bed, her giggles echoing.

"Keiko… Don't you think that Daddy would like to eat his breakfast?" Her angelic voice echoed throughout the room, forcing Byakuya to freeze as he kissed Keiko gently on the forehead before twisting his physique to gaze upon his petite wife. Byakuya smiled delicately, she was the perfect wife.

Byakuya gently reached towards her, smiling. "Come here, Hisana-Koibito…" His gaze travelled towards the small salver in her hands, she was extremely sweet. The scrumptious aroma lingered throughout the atmosphere as Hisana slowly sauntered towards their bed, the cutlery gently joggled against one another.

"Darling, I know you do not favour Western Food, but I know you love spicy food." She murmured, slowly situating herself onto the silk covered mattress. "Keiko, come… Let's give Daddy his food, he must be starving and then you can give him your present." Keiko's dark tresses eagerly emerged from the bed, her smile glowing as she nodded rapidly.

"Daddy got presents!" She giggled, crawling out of Byakuya's arms and towards her mother. Keiko vigorously curled her tiny arms around Hisana's neck, slowly kissing her mother's ear as she giggled. "Daddy be fast!" Her eyes shone blindingly as she gazed at Byakuya.

"Keiko, why don't you go get your present?"

The three-year-old nodded earnestly, she openly kissed her mother again before hastily leaping off of the bed and bolted towards her bedroom. "She is full of energy today…" Hisana giggled, calmingly placing the salver onto the bed as she shifted her body closer towards her husband, innocently peering at Byakuya.

Byakuya immediately twisted his arms around Hisana, abruptly tugging her frail body against his. "Thank you…" He gently caressed her arms, cosseting the tender skin. "It is quite amusing." He murmured seductively against her ear, gingerly kissing her earlobe as his gaze travelled back towards the open doors.

"I have to apologize…" Hisana whispered, swallowing harshly as she peered towards his handsome face. "I know gift giving is not tradition… but she was very persistent." She giggled, gently placing her hand against his bicep, twirling numerous forms on his arm. "You can't easily say no to her face…"

"We made-"

"Mommy! Daddy, love it!"

* * *

It was a nebulous night. The bitterness of the night swept across her cheeks as the howling of the wind enhanced, the darkness surged against the cloudless sky. The earth was concealed with whiteness, lacking with various colours. The paleness that plummeted from the sky was enticing, little mottles of white proliferated throughout the atmosphere.

The bleak sky was enchanting; it made her smile in excitement. It was a foreign emotion, she always loathed the idea of snow, but now… It was mesmerizing to simply watch the gentle plucking of the whiteness from the sky as it collapsed towards the earth. The astringent coldness that the snow provided was frightening.

A violent quiver raced throughout her body and it made her want moan in torment. Her somber memories were unnecessary. Today was supposed to be a mirthful day and her ghastly and repulsive history would not intrude her plans. Another shiver jolted throughout her body, a soft frown graced her delicate visage.

She peered towards the window again; the pliable shushing of the waves easily overshadowed the roaring of the snow. It was unnatural, Byakuya truthfully despised when they abided at his family's beach manor. She knew that her husband shunned his birthday, and she understood his reasons but Keiko wanted to celebrate.

A soft sigh escaped from her as she enclosed herself firmer inside the blanket. She tenderly tugged her knees towards her chest, cuddling into the comfortable balmy blanket. She gracelessly drooped her head against her shoulder, her gaze never faltering from the darkness. Hisana could wait forever for her husband.

It was already late…

She had continued their usual nightly routine without her husband. Byakuya was always punctual and refused to let her worry. He phoned her, he was being forced to a bar with some of his co-workers, and it made her want to giggle. Her husband was always too wellborn for bars, and yet, he allowed himself to be dragged towards one.

Her night was methodical. She tended towards her daughter throughout the day and dismissed the maids. Hisana had cooked and cleaned while caring for Keiko, only to wait for the night to consume them and let her husband welcome himself home. She fed Keiko, bathed her and brushed her teeth before tucking her into bed.

Hisana sighed again; it was tiresome and lonesome to take care of one child alone. She was a little worried, but knew Byakuya would be elated. It was supposed to be his birthday present from her, but the plans her husband had with Kyōraku and Ukitake were running quite late and within a few minutes, his birthday would be over.

The day was just like any other, just like Byakuya wanted. Hisana curled deeper into the blanket, the bitterness of the night slowly seeped into her bones, forcing her to tremble from the icy atmosphere. Another sigh escaped from her as she peered towards the window, into the consuming darkness.

The darkness her imouto might be struggling through… No, she ensured that those tormenting thoughts would be buried since her daughter was born. Her daughter did not need to know of her abhorrent past and her shameful sins.

Hisana gently caressed her abdomen. She would not allow Keiko to make the same mistake that she had made. Her daughter would not be as wicked as Hisana was. A harsh cough rattled throughout her body, it was atypical. Hisana rarely got sick, but these random coughing fits made her worry.

"Are you alright, Hisana?"

Soft, tender kisses caressed her ear, making Hisana giggle in shock as she peered at her husband. She gently shook her head as Byakuya continued placing delicate butterfly kisses against her cheeks. Hisana could smell the stench of alcohol on her husband, but kept quiet. Her smile never faltered.

"I am fine, darling." She murmured, gently twisting her physique towards her husband. The blanket plummeted to the ground as Byakuya quickly concealed her body with his. He quickly enveloped her billowy lips, devouring her mouth. Byakuya smirked throughout the hungry kiss, urgently tightening his grip on her body as he tugged her closer.

"It is still your birthday?" Byakuya nodded eagerly, his kisses slowly migrated towards her neck. "Yes, it is…" He whispered, hotly nibbling on her shoulder as his caressing hands roamed towards her buttocks. Byakuya vigorously tugged her closer towards him, innocently kissing onto her collarbone.

"I still have not given you, your present…"

"It can wait… I know what I want for a present." Byakuya growled, twisting their bodies. Hisana's face twisted in confusion as she lay on top of him. "I just want to be with my wife…" He muttered, tenderly kissing her as he hauled her closer. Hisana giggled, sluggishly shaking her head as she pushed him away.

"No… My present to you; I am pregnant."

* * *

**30****th**** June**

* * *

It was an alluring day. The auroras of the dawn erupted against the sky, the cloudless sky shone elegantly. Its trembling blaze gleamed across the enormous beach; the gentle breeze chilled the sweltering heat. It was an ideal day for the beach; the heat was immaculate and sizzling and it was calming.

It was summer, the torrid temperature formed fallacious waves of swelter, hypnagogic the sky in a mirage. The whole blue welkin was mesmerizing with no sign of the usual darkness that consumed Karakura Town as of late. It was refreshing, being able to be embraced by such an alluring day. This was what she needed.

She has not been able to saturate in the bright lustres of the sun. A soft sigh escaped from her as she readjusted her expensive sunhat. The heat was overwhelming, but she enjoyed it none the less. Hisana moaned in pleasure as she situated herself onto a beach towel, excitingly gazing towards her husband and daughter.

Her husband was aristocratic and angelic. His long ebony-coloured tresses drooped across his shoulders and visage, enthralling his facial features and made her want to kiss his glamorous mouth. He looked provocative with his purple-coloured trunks and his protective light-green-coloured shirt, exposed in the front displaying his stalwart body.

Her little Keiko was adorable. She refused to let her mother dress her and chose her own clothes, it made her giggle. Her little girl was extremely precious. Hisana sighed; Keiko always wanted her long curls pulled into pigtails or a braid. She was too cute and it did not help that it was impossible to say no to her.

She giggled softly as she stared at her tiny, growing family. Her adorable little Keiko sat upon Byakuya's shoulders as they ogled at the enticing scenery, the waves calmly sloshing against his legs as he pointed to various objects in the distance. It was a delightful scene; she felt a sharp kick towards her bladder.

Hisana cringed as she quickly clutched onto her swollen stomach. Her fragile, trembling hand quickly caressed the spot, desperately trying to soothe her baby girl. Hisana sighed softly; her baby girl's kicking slowly dwindled. She was extremely active, Hisana wanted to call her Kicker, but Byakuya would not appreciate her calling their daughter that.

That did not make it any less true…

Her fingers sluggishly traced various figures on her tummy, gently twirling around her bellybutton. It was consoling… Hisana gracelessly placed her arms behind her, her palms digging into the sand as she desperately tried to lift herself.

"Let me help Hisana-koibito." His deep baritone voice slowly echoed throughout the private beach, as he kneeled next to Hisana. Byakuya gently clutched onto her hands, tenderly lifting her. He kissed her forehead delicately, sluggishly releasing her hands as he murmured. "Is everything alright Hisana?"

"Do not worry, Byakuya-sama…" Hisana gently caressed her swollen belly, quietly peering at her husband. A soft sigh escaped from her. "She has just been kicking a lot today, but she is quiet for now…" Hisana murmured, smiling brightly as she tightly held onto her sunhat when the breeze got stronger.

"Daddy… Sandcastle!" Keiko asked innocently as she scrambled towards her parents, instantly curling her arms around Byakuya's leg. She eagerly smiled at her mother, rapidly withdrawing from her father and fled towards her mother. "Mommy! Built sandcastle with me and daddy! Please, baby sister can help!"

"Oh, no honey… Your baby sister can't help…"

* * *

It was a raging night, murky clouds bemoaned as thunder roared to life. The menacing flashes of purple and gold illuminating the sky and the soft pitter-patter of the rain enthralling the passing visitors. A picturesque scene of depression, the sorrow glowing as the thunder hit once more.

A lone extravagant restaurant sat on a corner. It was the most elegant restaurant in Karakura Town, Japan. The restaurant was known for the delicious cuisine as it held various foods from over the world, as well as it's notably costs. There was only one way to be able to get a seat in Kyoufu even with a reservation.

Stairs arched in a Victorian style, leading towards ebony-coloured walls. Extensive crystal windows arrayed against the walls, the dark colour fading further into the night. Inside of the elegant restaurant, stood rows of angelic tables that curved into the fine tawny-coloured wood, snow-coloured napery fading against the snowy cloth of the chairs as the dark wood curled in loops around the velvety silk.

The dim lighting dazzled against the bewitching scenery, creating an enthralling romantic atmosphere. A restaurant that held a high class like this was for prosperous people, who was used to dining in such nobility.

The hushed voices of happy prattle embraced the faint glowing atmosphere, ignoring the wondering stares of the lonesome people. Most people who went alone must've been stood-up or a business meeting that must've cancelled, but it was rare to see someone alone at such a fancy restaurant.

"Mommy… I want Donburi!"

"Keiko, not so loud… You will get your donburi." Hisana smiled at her husband, Byakuya cherished their daughter and Keiko never disobeyed her father. Hisana gently placed her hand on top of her developing stomach. She quickly scanned through the menu, eagerly placing her other hand next to her daughter.

"What do you think, Hisana?" His elegant baritone voice resonated throughout the ataractic atmosphere. Her body trembled at the sound, it was enticing. The hushed prattle consumed the restaurant as she peered around the restaurant, ogling at the various people. "What are you in the mood for, Hisana-koibito?"

"Excuse me?" Hisana murmured as she gazed upon her husband, smiling gently. Byakuya grinned, slowly raising an eyebrow as he glanced towards his frowning daughter and back towards his wife. "I asked what you wanted to eat since our daughter is getting impatient and I am certain that you are also hungry…"

Hisana blushed shamelessly as she glanced towards her bulging stomach. "I am sorry Darling…" Her gaze gracefully shifted towards their daughter, her pouting face and her puffing chest made Hisana want to giggle in amusement. "I believe that I and your daughter are in the mood for some hot sansei udon and you Byakuya-sama…"

"Keiko want donburi!"

"Keiko, you will get your donburi." Byakuya whispered towards his daughter, he gave her a stern look before gazing back towards Hisana. "Kare Raisu with Tonkatsu katsudon." He quickly signalled towards a waiter. The waiter gracefully strolled towards them, his voice soft and gentle as he asked if they wanted to order their food.

Byakuya elegantly susurrated their order, as he glanced towards his pouting daughter. He easily dismissed the waiter, gently smiling at Keiko's frowning visage. "Keiko, do not frown like that. Your food will be here soon…" Hisana giggled softly, the gentle jolting against her bladder made her silently sigh in pain.

"Tanjōbiomedetō, dārin."

Hisana tenderly placed her hand across her chest, cringing at the unexpected twinge. "Hisana are you alright?" His voice was tender, vigilantly watching her as she clutched onto her thin blouse. Hisana nodded rapidly, smiling faintly as she peered at her husband. "I am alright. It is probably only heartburn. I just need to go to the restroom…"

Byakuya sluggishly nodded, his eyes shone with confusion. Hisana barely smiled as she glanced towards Keiko before lifting herself from her seat and rapidly wobbled towards the restroom. She quickly entered the restroom. Hisana breathed slowly as she rushed towards a sink, urgently splashing water onto her face.

She knew what she was doing was wrong… The tormenting pain enveloped her chest as she fiercely coughed, the harsh coughs rattled through her distressed body. It was wrong of her, but she refused to acknowledge that it was more than a side-effect of the pregnancy. Hisana was too scared tell her Byakuya-sama.

Her grip tightened on her blouse as another cough violently rattled through her body, the tormenting twinge constricted as she desperately tried to breathe. It had gotten worse by the weeks and Hisana knew soon mottled blood would paint her hands and it was frightening, because there was the possibility of that happening…

The only problem was that she would not allow Byakuya to know.

* * *

Tanjōbi – Birthdays

Sweetheart - Koibito

Imouto – Baby sister

Donburi – A bowl of plain cooked rice with some other food on top of it. Some popular varieties are gyudon (stewed beef), oyakodon (chicken and egg) and kaisendon (raw seafood).

Udon are Japanese noodles made of wheat flour. It is either served hot or cold with various toppings; fried tofu (kitsune udon), tempura (tempura udon) and mountain vegetables (sansei udon)

Kare Raisu – Is cooked rice with a Japanese curry sauce. It can be served with additional toppins such as tonkatsu.

Tonkatsu are deep fried pork cutlets. It is usually served accompanied by shredded cabbage or on top of cooked rice.

Katsudon – Tonkatsu served with cooked rice.

**Note – **In Japan, traditionally gifts are not given for birthdays

**Birthdays**

Byakuya- 31st January – **The second month of winter.**

Hisana – 30th June – **The second month of summer.**

Keiko – 22th March

Hisa – 4th September

**A/N: **I am going to make their age difference clear since I believe a lot of people do not know.

Byakuya is five years older than Hisana; Hisana is eleven years older than Rukia. I hope that helped!

This story was wrote with two various pieces that happened on both their birthday. Understand?

**I do not know when I will update again, since my exams start in a month and I NEED TO STUDY, but after that I have like a two month vacation! A lot of time to finish this story… Depends on the reviews… :)**

I am sorry; this is probably _an extremely disappointing chapter._ I apologize to my readers, the next one will be better! This chapter is extremely short as well, which means it is even more disappointing… I was _forcing _myself to write this and finish it within a day and a few minutes.

I can do better and I promise that I will.

**To my Faithfull reviewers:**

jirachiofelephantsandwhales, Rose Attack, EmpressMinea, Darklover and Makiko-Maki Maki.

Thank you guys for your reviews, sorry if I did not get a chance to reply, been busy with tests. Thank you to all of the people that favoured and alerted… :)

_**R&R!**_

~**Dragenruler**

**P.S **Please go and read my other new ByaSana fic: Anthology! It took me weeks to finish writing that… Thank you!


	5. Teian

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**Teian**

**V**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to **Girls in White Dresses**

* * *

"Hisana, stop it…"

It was marvellous. The ambiance was seductive and captivating. Golden-colour paper enclosed around sombre-coloured weald, cohered against the prolix wall. It was enticing, the golden-hue of the light reverberated throughout the tedious hallway as their soft footfalls echoed throughout the atmosphere.

They slowly meandered past various doors, her eyes hastily shifted around the hall peering towards the bold numbers that adorned the top of the doors. She shook her head gently as they halted at the end of the hallway. It was spacious and posh; the door was elegantly etched in swirls and twirls, curling against one another as the silver doorknobs shone brightly.

"Byakuya-sama, won't they be angry?" She mumbled, slowly bowing her head as Byakuya swiped a key-card, unlocking the doors. He quickly opened the doors, tugging her inside before gently closing the doors. "This is a business trip. Ehime is beautiful, but I do not want you to get in trouble…"

"Hisana, stop it…" His voice made her tremble; a silly simper quickly graced her face as she lifted her head to gaze at him. "It is just a business trip… Nobody will question you being here. Sore wa shinpai teishi."

Byakuya calmly roamed around the expansive room, scrutinizing the furniture. It was requisite; the room was exclusive and opulent. The floor was concealed underneath carpeting, a tremendous lancet window situated against the wall, overseeing the panorama of Ehime. Enchanting arrays of colours fluttered across Ehime, ameliorating the scenery.

Two light-coloured settees sat before the window, dark wood curled at the feet as it faced an extensive television. The light of the day gracefully rippled through the atmosphere, creating various auras that drifted in the light. An elegant and expensive dining set was situated before them; the light wood was beautifully carved as it twisted in various swirls, resembling something from a fairy-tale.

A luxurious kitchen, with white-coloured counters and ebony-coloured stone stood against the wall at the right. It was immaculate, the stove shone brightly against the dark counters as the white fridge stood by the bar. Two eminent doors led to different rooms, one seemingly being their bedroom.

The suite was undoubtedly for the affluent. Byakuya would not allow anything less than the best for him and Hisana. Byakuya roamed towards one of the doors as he sluggishly shifted the bags he carried. "Is it alright? We can always get another room or go to another hotel… Hisana?" He murmured, peering past his shoulder towards Hisana.

She blinked multiple times before nodding earnestly; a small smile graced her features. "It is fine, beautiful… The other places were also beautiful." She said, quickly shuffling towards Byakuya as she glanced around the room. "It must have cost a lot." Hisana quickly peered towards him, frowning. "Can I help you with the bags, Byakuya-sama?"

He shook his head, glancing towards Hisana before hauling the doors open, revealing the bedroom. "No need…" He quickly ambled towards the middle of the room, gently placing the luggage onto the silk covered bed. He swiftly peered at his watch, frowning deeply. "Hisana, I must apologize. I have to be in a meeting in a few minutes, if you could unpack for us?"

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

* * *

It was a fallacious idea… She looked appalling. Her hand leisurely travelled across the silken fabric, a gentle frown adorned her features. Her reflection gazed back at her, her eyes seemed orb-like as it roamed around her body through the mirror, a blush graced her face.

She looked hideous. Hisana would not allow Byakuya to witness her dressed… like this. Her gaze sluggishly wandered towards the scanty garment, her blush deepened at her revealing features. She wasn't skinny enough for this type of _clothing_, not that she wanted to be skinny… She loathed when her hipbones protruded from her body.

She was skinny enough when she lived on the streets, scavenging for a few scraps of food. Hisana quickly turned to the side, casually inspecting her physique. She was short, without long legs that men secretly peered at or a flat stomach that most girls wanted. It was not something that she wanted, she was proud of her tummy.

A soft sigh escaped from her as she caressed the silken fabric, her fingers twirling along the black lace. Her hands slowly trekked across the embroidery of the corset towards the top, slowly caressing the satin strings that held the lingerie corset together. She loathed how it made her legs and stomach looked, but her breast looked amazing.

The corset-like lingerie was fastened around her neck, pulling at her breasts and lifting them. It created a tempting cleavage, scarcely covering her areola. The opening led from above her bellybutton towards the bottom of her breasts, the strings tightly secured the cloths around her figure.

Hisana hastily twisted her body as her hands roamed towards her hips, tenderly caressing. The image smiled sadly back at her, her face crinkling from the force. Some parts of her physique looked angelic and alluring while other parts seemed horrifyingly ugly.

The lace ended at her hips, the black embroidery enhancing the lightness of her skin. The black panties she wore were very comfortable. It would be something that she would easily buy for her if she could afford such expensive lingerie daily. Beautiful embroidered cloths covered her bottom and _that area_; the two pieces of cloths were attached through two tiny strings. Hisana liked it.

Another sigh escaped from her as she analysed the skimpy lingerie, it was a terrible idea. Byakuya would never like to witness her with such clothing… She did not have the perfect body such as he had. A scowl graced her face as she thought of him, it was unsettling. Their relationship was confusing and she did not truly understand.

Two years they had been friends, she had been living with Byakuya for almost two years… Recently, a few months, Byakuya had been touching her more. He started kissing her, sleeping next to her and it was extraordinary. Hisana never thought she could experience such emotions, it was phenomenal.

She really _liked_ him, but they did not speak about anything that occurred between them and she truly wanted their relationship to be distinguishable. Not the unknown presence that surrounded her whenever he touched or kissed her. It was the reason why she bought the scanty lingerie, because Hisana wanted to know if he truly found her attractive.

Sexy lingerie is not something that she habitually bought, it was embarrassing the mortification she experienced from buying ordinary underwear. A blush embraced her features and neck at the mere thought of buying undergarments. She was too modest and humble, her heart thrashed violently against her chest when she heard the door close.

Byakuya was not allowed to witness her in such clothing! Hisana swallowed heavily as she peered fearfully at her exposed body, rapidly twisting her body as the footfalls echo got closer. Her head pounded as she quickly rushed towards the cabinets, hauling it open in hope to find a towel. Her frown deepened when she only came across several soaps and bottles.

"Watashi wa teikuauto o eta." His voice echoed throughout the hotel room, his footfalls approaching the bedroom. "Hisana, where are you?" The bedroom door quickly opened and closed, his voice laced with confusion. His footsteps got louder before instantly halting, a few knocks reiterated through the bathroom. "Are you in there? Are you okay?"

Hisana groaned, quickly hauling herself into a standing position before she desperately tried to scrambled towards her clothes, another groan escaped from her as her foot caught against the cabinet. A subdued shriek left her as she fell; her fragile body instantly collided with the icy tiles. Her head harshly crashed against the corner end of the shower.

A soft whine echoed throughout the spacious bathroom. She lifted a hand towards her head, her body quavered from the pounding in her head. It throbbed violently against her hand; a big bump already forming on her sculp. Hisana quickly forced her weight into one arm as she pushed herself into a sitting position, softly moaning.

"Hisana, are you alright?"

Her vision became bleary as the bump became numb; a graceful frown adorned her features, her fingers quickly became painted with blood. The throbbing got worse as she poked at the bruise, a soft sigh escaped from her at her stupidity. Only someone like her would trip and fall against the shower in sexy _lingerie_ while the guy she liked was on the other side of the door.

Robust and firm arms swiftly encircled around her tiny physique, enveloping her. Hefty hands were tenderly placed on her waist, slowly lifting her to a stand. Hisana instantly settled her slender hand on his forearms, blinking thoughtfully as her fingers gently rubbed against her head. "Are you alright Hisana? What happened?"

Her frown intensified as her gaze travelled towards his visage, his enticing grey-coloured eyes shone with confusion. She swallowed wearily, slowly shaking her head as she stared at him. "Byakuya-sama, how did you get in here?"

"You hit your head?" Byakuya asked, his long black locks were pulled back into a ponytail and it made Hisana scowl. She loved his hair loose, it suited him better. "Come, why don't you sit down for a while and let me look." He smoothly situated his hand against her lower back, gently pushing her towards the bedroom and out of the bathroom.

Byakuya nudged her through the doorway, abandoning the lavishing bathroom and entered the luscious bedroom. It was a pulchritudinous room, elegantly furnished with a grand bed and dresser; the dark wood spiralled into various designs. Various cream-coloured cushions were situated around the rooms, decorating the chairs and bed.

A white rug was placed underneath the chairs, her toes curling against the fibres. "Byakuya-sama, there is no need. I am alright." She murmured, tenderly rubbing the bump on her head as he forced her to settle her tiny physique onto the lush bed. Hisana hastily shook her head, peering up at Byakuya as he stood beside her, gently grasping onto her head.

"Hush, let me see…"

Hisana sighed as he parted her hair, caressing the droplets of half-crusted blood on the tiny bump. Byakuya frowned in concentration, his features crinkled. "It does not look that bad, but we should probably get you to a hospital… You might have a concussion. I don't want to take any risks" He instantly fixed her hair, concealing the bump from view.

Hisana hauled her head away from his hands, shivering as she settled her hand against her neck, gently caressing various twirls against the skin as she glanced away from Byakuya; embarrassment graced her features as a blush. "No…" She rapidly shook her head. "I am fine. Byakuya-sama, if you could just get me some ice?"

Byakuya sluggishly shifted, gently situating himself beside Hisana on the bed. He twisted her body towards him, gently placing his hands on her cheeks, caressing. Byakuya gaze focused onto her smiling features, his enchanting grey-coloured eyes rapidly migrated across her face. A soft sigh escaped from him, he waited a few second before nodding slowly.

Her smile grew when he delicately kissed her forehead; He lifted himself from the bed, glancing behind him towards Hisana before he left the room. Her smile instantly faded when he disappeared from her view. She immediately jerked her legs towards her body; her arms embraced her legs as she carefully placed her head on top of her knees.

Hisana desperately wanted to hit herself. Another sigh escaped from her as her thoughts raced chaotically, Byakuya was doubtlessly laughing at her in the kitchen. Her heart thrashed overwhelmingly against her chest as she peered towards her petite and bony hands, forcing her thoughts onto her lean arms.

She always adored her hands, most people she met complimented on how elegant her hands always seemed. Her hands always looked genteel; she made certain that they were always immaculate. It was not working… She could not divert her thoughts from the previous events; it haunted her mind, the mortification…

A blush embellished her face and neck as she tugged her legs tighter towards her body, slowly giggling. The soft giggles rippled through her stomach as the throbbing on her head quickly diminished, she eagerly placed her hand against her head, caressing the delicate hairs. Hisana gently lifted her head, her giggles echoing.

It was quite entertaining and absurd, humiliating, but it made her laugh. The thought of the events that she experienced made her blush; it was something that would always haunt her and make her giggle in blithe. Truthfully, it was a moment that she would forever relive in her thoughts when she will walk into a bathroom.

"Here you go…" A numbing coldness instantly embraced her scalp, a violent shiver raced through her body. Her hair gently parted, as the cold cloth promptly pressed against her head. Hisana peered towards Byakuya as the bed shifted with his weight, his muscular body settled tightly against hers as he held the wet cloth on top of her head. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I tripped…"

"Then what are you wearing?" Hisana rapidly tugged her knees closer, placing her arms eagerly above her chest concealing her breasts. She shook her head harshly as she scooted away from his heat, her blush intensified as his gaze seared through her skin. Hisana obscured her eyes from his, not wanting him to witness her bright coloured face.

"I… I…" She stuttered, slowly peering at him through her ebony-coloured tresses. Her mouth sluggishly opened, sighing as she tried to think about a reply. "I… I just wanted to _surprise_ you." Nothing was better than the truth, she thought. "Since our relationship has been growing I thought that maybe… I wanted to be… sexy?"

His gaze shone with confusion as he ogled at her sheltered face. A sigh escaped from him as he silently observed their surroundings before he glanced back towards her, he quickly shifted closer towards her as he sighed again. "You always look sexy to me…" Byakuya admitted, tenderly removing the cloth.

"You truthfully do not need to dress in such clothing to be tempting." Byakuya murmured, delicately caressing her elbow as he hastily let the cloth fall onto the bed. His hand lazily stroked at her silky curls, tenderly travelling towards her cheek tracing elegant twirls before lifting her head, forcing her gaze onto him. "Why would you think that? You look alluring, but you do not need it."

Byakuya kissed her forehead carefully, unhurriedly moving his kisses towards her nose to her mouth. His kisses were benevolent and pleasant, elegantly eliciting her lips apart. Hisana shifted closer towards him, embracing him as she wrapped her arms around him. A simper adorned her face as she jerked away from him

"Take these off then…"

* * *

She warbled silently as her tiny physique slowly bustled across the kitchen, desperately trying to be quiet. Her fragile hands quickly shifted around as she travelled to the fridge, the cacophony of the rumbling kettle bellowed harshly signalling that the water was heated. She rapidly opened the fridge, retrieving the milk before closing the door with her heel.

A soft sigh escaped when she shifted back towards the counter, a bottle of milk in her hand. Her gaze focused on the small cup, she gently settled the milk next to the cup before she moved towards the kettle. She quickly grasped onto the scorching kettle, slowly taking it towards the small cup.

Hisana poured the sweltering water into the cup, hastily moving to reinstate the kettle in its original place. She snatched onto the milk, letting the milk gush into the hot water. Another sigh left her mouth as she instantly stirred the dark liquid, gently settling the milk besides the cup. The liquid gently swirled around the cup, hypnotizing her.

Truthfully, they did not define their relationship… A set of giggles escaped from her as she gawked at her hands, her bony fingers curled around the twirling spoon. She never thought that her hands would be able to roam _such_ places of Byakuya. A small smile adorned her features; she did not think that they needed to define their relationship anymore…

She lazily peered downwards her tiny physique; she never truly was one of _those_ girls who adored wearing a man's shirt. It was tacky. Hisana hastily withdrew the spoon from the cup, placing it onto the counter before she clutched onto the cup with both hands. Byakuya did not like the taste of coffee, except in the morning.

"What are you doing…?" Two vigorous and hefty arms embraced her from behind as they instantly tugged her closer towards the body heat. Soft lips caressed her ear, heating breath wafted against her neck as an elegantly curved visage pressed against her head, forcing her body to tremble with surprise.

Her smile grew as she shifted closer towards the body; she sluggishly lifted the small cup before rapidly twisting in his arms, gently cradling the coffee. She eagerly peered towards him; his elegant onyx-coloured locks were still pulled backwards and she anxiously wanted to pull his long tresses loose. His angelic grey-coloured eyes stared intensely at her blushing features.

Her smile grew nervous when she forced her weight into her toes, slowly lifting herself closer towards Byakuya as she rose the small cup towards him. "I made you some coffee… I know you prefer tea but I also know that you like one cup of coffee in the mornings. I wanted to surprise you…" She mumbled, lazily lowering her gaze towards the ground.

"You have been doing so much for me…" She prattled, hastily raising the cup closer towards his lips as she kept her head bowed. "You have been helping me with my sister, housing and feeding me and I wanted to repay you by making coffee…" She whispered an awkward frown adorned her features as she rethought her words.

A soft sigh escaped from her as she lifted her gaze, she instantly lowered the cup before she desperately tried to place it back on the counter. "I know realise that it was a stupid idea since making you coffee would never be enough… If it was not for you, Byakuya-sama, I would still be on the streets and I do not know how to repay that. How can I ever repay you?"

Byakuya quickly grasped onto the small cup, uncurling his arm before he situated it on top of the counter. He quickly entwined his arms around her again, hauling her closer as he lifted her from the ground. His fingers gently caressed various twirls and swirls on her back as he smirked playfully, slowly detruding her back towards the ground.

"Marry me."

Her eyes widen as she swiftly lifted her head, gazing restlessly at Byakuya as she mumbled anxiously. Hisana's eyes hastily shifted as she ogled at him, analysing his visage for ridicule. She shook her head violently but refused to relinquish his gaze. "You can't mean that…! Your family despise me and our friendship… And now, after last night-"

"Marry me."

"Byakuya-sama." She whispered, her heart overwhelmingly thrashing against her chest when she peered towards him again, slowly bowing her head as her stomach twisted into various knots. "It does not make sense… You are you, sophisticated and graceful and then me, a street child who stole. You cannot-"

"Marry me."

Hisana rapidly opened her mouth, desperately needing to make her point as he silently hushed her by covering her mouth. "Stop talking…" He murmured releasing his hand from her mouth as he slowly let it roam towards her blushing cheek. "Dakuhi. Marry me?"

She remained speechless; her hands quivered intensely as she sluggishly lifted her arms, settling her exposed palms against his cheeks. Hisana smiled tenderly before she nodded vigorously, deciding not to think about the consequences of her actions. "Hai…" She enthusiastically and instantly tugged him downwards, fiercely kissing him.

Hisana closed her eyes tightly as Byakuya curled his arm snugly around her; heaving her closer towards his warmth. His lips moved passionately against hers, forcing her mouth to open wider. She smiled through the kiss, faintly giggling as his hefty hands travelled towards her butt, gently caressing her bare bottom.

His caressing fingers quickly roamed towards her tights, instantly lifting her closer. Hisana wrapped her arms around his neck as she enclosed her legs around his hips, slowly letting him shift her on top of the bar. She quickly curled a hand into his hair, jerking harshly at the hairband that gathered his hair into a ponytail, allowing his tresses to cascade freely around his shoulders.

His sultry tongue fondled against her mouth, pushing through her lips to enter her mouth. Byakuya instantly ravaged every corner of her mouth, eagerly licking and tasting her. His robust hands left a scorching trail on her body as they ascended from her legs, coherently grasping onto his shirt that she wore.

Byakuya detached his moving tongue from her mouth, lazily migrating from the corner of her lips towards the junction between her jawline and neck. He clutched her body tightly against his, deliberately nipping at her silken, white-coloured skin. A bellowing moan escaped from Hisana as his fingers traced tender swirls against her quivering skin, lifting the shirt up to underneath her breasts, flaunting her stomach.

He gently sucked against her neck, causing her to whimper his name. Byakuya pinned her tightly against him, hastily moving his blazing lips back towards her, kissing her hungrily. Another obstreperous moan escaped from her mouth as he instantly extirpated the shirt from her tiny physique.

Hisana firmly clung onto Byakuya, her hands entwined into his long tresses as she tugged him downwards, closer towards her face. She quickly nudged his naked chest closer towards her exposed breasts as he calmly trailed his mouth away from her lips, gently nibbling at her cheek before roaming to her earlobe.

Hisana swiftly closed her eyes, tilting her head sideways as his muscular hands delicately stroked the skin of her nude back as he slowly kissed her ears before moving back towards her neck, making her squirm. Byakuya grinned against her neck, his teeth biting tenderly as he migrated towards her collarbone, leaving dark blemishes on her skin.

"Little, little Byakuya! Where are you?" She cantillated, her effeminate voice echoed throughout the hotel room as the meek thudding enveloped the atmosphere. "Don't tell me you are still sleeping, this late?" A boisterous laugh left the woman as her footfalls edged closer towards them, forcing Byakuya to freeze before he lifted his gaze as he stared at the familiar face.

"Oh, Little Byakuya, you're all grown!" Her golden-coloured orb-like-eyes flickered with delight as she focused onto the entertaining scene of a nude woman and a half-nude BYakuya that was situated before her. She was going tease him about _this _forever. "Does your grandfather know about this? I don't think he would, I mean he would be so shamed… It is disappointing."

"Paying for company…"

Recalcitrant laughter escaped from her as his features became dispassionate as he scowled at the woman. Byakuya instantly jerked Hisana closer, concealing her exposed body from the despicable and wretched woman. He swiftly shifted his arm towards his discarded shirt, clutching onto it before hauling it back towards them.

She chuckled as he rapidly heaved the shirt onto her tiny physique; his glare never retreated from her form. "Don't mind me… Continue, please. Your grandfather would absolutely _love_ to know how you have been spending your time on business trips." She smirked impishly as she slowly strutted closer towards the pair.

Byakuya tenderly kissed Hisana's forehead, peering towards her petrified figure and terrified violaceous-coloured eyes. "Hisana, why don't you go draw us a bath? I'll get rid of her…?" He whispered, swiftly helping her slim figure off of the bar, haltingly pushing her tearing face towards the bedroom.

Hisana stopped, slowly twisting back towards her slowly wiping at her cheeks as she glanced towards Byakuya, nodding eagerly before she scrambled into the bedroom, disappearing from his view. Byakuya sighed softly as frail whimpers drifted through the atmosphere from the bedroom. "She is not a prostitute; so don't talk about my fiancé like that, Yoruichi."

"Fiancé…? Does your grandfather _know_ about that?" Yoruichi snickered, calmingly parading towards Byakuya; her smirk grew as she stood before him. "When did that happen, because everybody knows the famous heir of the Kuchiki clan is single…"

"It happened recently." He replied, crossing his arms across his bare chest as he scowled at her. "What do you want? You have already accomplished making Hisana cry and making me angry. I won't repeat myself." Yoruichi grin intensified as her golden-coloured eyes flashed, instantly hurling her arm around his neck, tugging his face tightly against hers.

"Don't be like that…" She whispered against his face, swiftly slinging her other arm around his neck as she hauled him closer, forcing his frown to deepen. "My little, little Byakuya loves me and should be happy that Soì-Fēng, who I am visiting, told me that you were here with her for business but I see that it is more pleasure than actual real business…"

"Yoruichi let me go…" He whispered dangerously as he grasped onto her wrists, desperately trying the tug it away from his body. Byakuya slowly swallowed, frantically trying not to show his temper. He refused to allow her to win again. "Would you stop acting so childish, how old are you and would you just let me go, now."

"You don't like being close to a woman, and yet you were just about to have sex with one." Yoruichi chortled, hastily releasing her arms as his grip harshly tightened on her wrists. She rapidly crossed her arms, smirking as she sauntered away from him, lifting her arms as she stretched. "You know, you have not changed a bit. Still as tempered as before."

"You should probably know that I'll be contacting your grandfather about this little meeting of ours. It'll be an interesting conversation, don't you think?" She asked, slowly meandered towards the door, glancing over her shoulder as she peered at Byakuya. "Expect a call from your grandfather, have a nice bath my little, little Byakuya!"

"Oh, and I win, again."

* * *

Teian – Proposal

Sore wa shinpai teishi – Stop worrying about it

Watashi wa teikuauto o eta – I got take-out

Dakuhi – Yes or no

Hai – Yes

**Before anyone say anything:** Soì-Fēng is her real name, but is romanized as SoiFon.

**Note:** I read somewhere that Japanese men propose normally, like, while watching Television or making food. They do not pull big romantic gestures like Westerners.

**A/N: **This took me **two weeks** to write, the trouble I had with writing this is not something I'd like to discuss. _I also understand_ that this is late, mostly because I spent nine days in the hospital and had to get radiation and now all my hair is falling out…

Worst, right when I left the hospital, my exams hit… Two weeks of five modules on top of each other, brutal… I did quite well for someone who needed to study under the influence of radiation, oh, I also am on a diet for the rest of my life and a lot of medication, thank you health.

**Note: **There will be another death, my hint, one of the children and the person who guesses correctly will have that chapter dedicated to them…

I will be updating Anthology next and then Hajimari.

**My faithful reviewers:**

Snikee, JirachiOfElephantsandWhales, Darklover and Rose Attack.

Thank you to those who favoured, alerted and PM'ed me. You make me spend two weeks just writing this.

_**R&R**_

**~Dragenruler**


	6. Saisho

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**Saisho**

**VI**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to **Girls in White Dresses**

* * *

There was seldom anything admirable in a place such as this… Nothing ever truly changed in Inuzuri, the howling dog and, dejectedly, she had to admit that it suited the cesspool, but the dawn always seemed majestic and hopeful. A soft sigh escaped from her as she quickly twisted further into the slums, smiling sadly.

The district was dishevelled and squalid, muck concealed the abandoned and crumbling buildings and it never changed. Debris and sewage littered the streets. The malodour that sheltered the decaying slum forced her to gag away the sudden urge to vomit. It was sickening, as her gaze swiftly travelled across the district, that she relinquished her baby sister to such a place.

Another sigh emitted from her as she ghostly wandered throughout the putrid streets. It was heinous and repulsive that the government _allowed_ for their people to try and survive in such circumstances. It was something that she could not comprehend how people still endured such dreadful surroundings.

She barely survived this horrendous place, and the abhorrent memories that dominated her thoughts when she languidly rummaged through the district, searching. Her life in Inuzuri seemed like an illusion, surrealistic. The various crimes she committed haunted her throughout her life, she was young and idiotic. It truly was not her intentions…

Her ghastly deeds could never be redeemed, but she could at least try to atone for her _actions_. She delicately wrapped her wool-covered arms tighter around her body, hugging herself as her gaze arduously shifted across the various filthy people that desperately needed rest. It was futile; it was suicidal to sleep in this place.

In the slums of Inuzuri, and even in the small shacks that were situated by the river, a survivor needed to be clever and at times extremely cruel. It was appalling and disheartening that it was such a rarity to discover a trustworthy person in such a place, but she understood that in the slums companionship could easily mean death.

Another sigh escaped from her as she twisted around a corner and further into the alleyway as her gaze shifted across the slumping bodies on the ground. She desperately tried to smother the urge to reach out and help them as she witnessed the shuddering, anorexic bodies wobbling to stand. She was once them…

Hisana easily could recall the numbness of the icy streets; her barely clothed body recklessly trembled against the coldness. The deadness of the night usually paralyzed her, and after a few years the bitterness of the winter becomes barely noticeable, everything fused into nothing. Your days start to blur into only one everlasting day and night.

Everything becomes unending…

To survive, she needed to steal or swindle tiny amounts of food from gangs or other struggling people that probably needed to eat more than she did. At first, when she arrived on the streets, the smell was repulsive, but it soon became normal. The redolence of the various bodily odours was horrible, but as you sweat and being unable to afford new clothes…

A person needed to familiarize themself with the stench of Inuzuri, because the further you trek into the slums the harsher the environment was. The violence was uncontrollable, at times the dead was littered around or flaunted and then there would be so much blood… More blood than sense would allow her to believe.

Her hand instantly covered her mouth, concealing a soft sob. They choose randomly, picking a defenceless and starving child and they would toss that child into a locked room with rotting corpses, because it was _entertaining…_ She refused herself the pleasure to cry about it, they were quite ruthless the first time they caught her on their territory searching for her sister.

Hisana hastily blinked away her tears, weakness was not allowed among the _howling dog_. She came every day to search for her sister since she moved in with Byakuya, but the obsessing awareness of various oppressed gazes that contemplated her visits… It was haunting, but she remembered the futile hope that instantly consumed her when a normal person walked passed her when she was one of them

She knew that if she never escaped from the streets that she would still be one of them, helplessly ogling at an onlooker. If that accidental meeting she had with Byakuya never happened those many years ago… It was something that she could not imagine. Hisana would most likely still be among these people, trembling in fear and coldness, praying to be rescued.

"Rukia!" She screamed, gently curling her bony hands around her mouth as she aimlessly wandered deeper into the alley. "Excuse me…" Hisana instantly twisted her tiny physique towards the young boy, delicately smiling at his dirty features. He must not have been older than twelve, it was horrifying, he was still so young.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Hisana tediously swallowed, she could easily distinguish the outline of his bones through the brown rags. The little boy must have been starving, but she did not have any money with her. She was not stupid; she could barely lift a chair with both hands. If she could barely accomplish that, why would she be carrying valuables around in such a place?

The boy nodded eagerly before he swiftly moved. A soft gasp escaped from her as the little boy quickly shifted behind her, instantly clutching onto her wrist as he produced a makeshift knife from his rags, desperately jerking it against her stomach. "You smell and look too nice to be strutting around here, but that is your problem. Give me everything valuable you have and that jacket-thing you're wearing!"

Hisana scowled as she quickly glanced towards the serious face of the boy, slowly trying to yank her arm free. It was useless; his grip on her was settled firmly. Practice does make perfect, she sighed, sluggishly shaking her head but she understood. She had witnessed younger children do worse for a lot less than what this one wanted.

"Gomen'nasai…" She mumbled, hastily trying to tug off her clothing. The knife eagerly pushed closer as it migrated across her back and towards her bare arms. "I truly do not have anything valuable on me, but you can have this to keep you warm." Hisana smiled sadly as she felt the knife swiftly rammed against her, slicing at the skin of her arm.

"Sore wa usodesu! How stupid do you think I am?" His childish voice whispered against her, forcing her to tremble in fear as the tormenting burning sensation against her arm intensified. This little boy definitely would do anything for food… She remembered a time where she was just as desperate. "Now give me your money, jewellery… Give me your shoes!"

Hisana hesitantly nodded, slowly lifting her hands as she bowed towards her feet, instantly trying to untie the two strings that pulled at her feet. Her eyes widened as she nudged one shoe off, hastily lifting herself as the pressure of the knife disappeared. She hurriedly peered over her shoulder, gasping before she hastily twisted towards the tiny boy.

"Let that boy go this instant!" She shrieked, unconsciously smearing blood across her shirt and arm as she lifted her hand, eagerly hitting the man. There were four other men, just as bulky and robust, trailing behind the man grasping onto the young boy. They were dressed exactly the same, dark tailored suits with dark tinted glasses.

It was unusual, but Hisana did not allow herself to ponder on the subject. "Please, release him." She pleaded, cautiously lowering her hand as she gawked at the men, glaring. "He did not mean anything by it, he is hungry and desperate, but a good kid…" She whispered her gaze roamed across the young boys limp body as the man slowly lowered him back onto the ground.

"Arigatō!" Hisana muttered as the boy instantly scrambled away from them, dropping his knife in the process. A kind smile adorned her features as she bowed. "For saving me but I should get back to my search. You have my gratitude." She grimaced as she accidently yanked her arm against her stomach; she most likely needed stitches and an injection. That blade was dipped in rust and various fluids…

"Mōshiwake arimasen. Nogasu…" His voice was stereotypical, and forced another violent shiver to rattle through her body. A twelve year old easily overpowered her; these men could easily force her immobile. "Kuchiki-sama will terminate our jobs immediately once he sees that you have been injured, but we still need to follow protocol and take you to the hospital."

"Kuchiki-sama?" Hisana mumbled, slowly shaking her head as her eyes slightly widened as she ogled at the strange men. "Byakuya-sama sent men along with me to Inuzuri? Why would he do such a thing, I can look after myself…" She swallowed wearily before slowly stepping away from the men. "Thank you, again, but I do not need guards. I'm fine."

"Sorry, Hisana-san, but we were informed that you have no choice in the matter." His deep baritone voice instantly echoed throughout the now empty alleyway as he shifted closer towards Hisana. The men behind him immediately followed, two swiftly rushed passed the tall man and easily clutched onto her frail body, lifting her. "I'll inform Kuchiki-sama, he will be waiting at the apartment for you."

"Nani!"

* * *

A languid groan escaped from her as she somnolently entwined herself further into the thin sheets. The warmth eagerly enveloped the iciness of her body, rapidly consuming her body temperature. It felt like her whole physique was cocooned by the blankets, it was quite comfortable for an irritating object.

Her thin arms swiftly curled against the wooden floor, another groan emitted from her as she snaked further against the blankets. Her face twisted into a grimace as her bandaged arm collided against the floor, forcing her to sluggishly moan. She haltingly lifted herself from the cascading sheets, her palms firmly pressed against the floor as she glanced towards her bed.

A faint sigh escaped from her as she gawked at the bed. She would never be able to reimburse Byakuya for everything he had done. The list was endless, he was the reason she was still alive. She was thankful, and at times it overwhelmed her everything that he would do to make her happy. It made her feel special.

It made her feel immoral, because Byakuya frantically tried to secure a comfortable and relaxing environment for her, but she was not accustomed to such luxurious objects as a bed. She was just too familiar with the bitterness of the ground that it brought a sense of contentment. Sleeping on the floor was more comfortable than any bed.

Hisana lazily blinked the smothering veil from her sight as she delicately trailed her fingers against the thin sheet. It was rare for her to use a blanket, especially when she slept on the floor. A pillow was too cosy for her head; it was an irritating object to sleep with and made her neck throb with the thought of sleeping with one.

She adapted to using nothing on the streets, which made sleeping comfortably on a lavish bed absurd. The concept of wearing shoes was extremely peculiar to her as well, for almost a decade and a half she was shoeless. Now, she had various arrays of shoes and heels she never wore. It was just bizarre, being barefoot outside was not socially normal for a grown woman.

Hisana swiftly shoved the blanket away from her overheating physique; it was annoying being completely sheltered by such thin material. A violent shiver quickly jolted through her body as she spiralled tighter into a ball on the floor. This was normal… Her bandaged arm harshly struck against the wooden floors, a small smile adorned her features ignoring the pulsing pain and the bitterness of winter quickly enveloped her body.

It was not the same, the floors had heaters installed. "It is close enough…" Hisana murmured, hesitantly closing her eyes as she twisted around on the floor. It felt unnatural, usually this time she would be in Inuzuri, desperately searching for her sister. Not on the floor of her bedroom trying to sleep because the injection she got made her sleepy.

"Hisana…" Her eyes tiredly blinked open, foggily ogling at everything that moved. The stinging sensation in her arm intensified when she placed pressure onto her hand, trying to lift her upper body. The boisterous clamour of the door loudly echoed throughout the room, urgent footfalls instantly replaced the noise of the sliding door.

"Hisana, why are you on the floor?" His usual elegant and enticing voice bothered her. Hisana sluggishly emitted a groan as a pair of robust hands delicately caressed her arm, gently lifting her into strong arms. "You should not be resting on the floor. Your arm must be hurting, let me look at it."

She lazily shook her head, smiling sadly as she closed her eyes again. "I'm used to the floor… I find it comfortable and relaxing." She mumbled, her soft voice barely audible as she curled closer towards his warmth, desperately clutching onto his suit as he placed her on the bed. "Nothing happened, my arm is fine."

"You needed stitches…" Hisana sluggishly opened one eye, grimacing as he gently stroked the bandages that concealed the wound. "And got three different types of injections which means that you should be resting on a bed and not the floor. I also do not want you to go near Inuzuri for a while; I do not want you to get an infection or stabbed."

"Excuse me?" She instantly shifted away from Byakuya, hastily lifting herself as she glared at him. "I need to find my sister and the only way for me to do that is in Inuzuri." Hisana whispered as she stared at his frowning mouth. She would not allow herself to stop searching, her sister was somewhere alone and cold because of her stupidity.

"I'm not preventing you from searching for her…" Byakuya sighed dejectedly, his tone resonated his distressed and offended reaction. He rapidly trailed his fingers through his loose tresses, allowing the dark locks to cascade across his shoulders. A sigh escaped from him as his gaze slowly roamed across her bedroom, his conflicting thoughts echoed throughout his mind.

"And the guards…?" Hisana murmured, frowning as she gawked at him, her foggy mind desperately wondering. "Why have me surrounded with guards? You always have them surrounding everything but I do not need them in Inuzuri. I have lived there for so long that I do not need them around me… This has not been the first accident…"

A small smile graced her features as Byakuya refused to look at her. Something was wrong, something changed because Hisana was certain her _guards_ were new and she wanted to understand. She just wanted to know… Hisana sluggishly lifted her arm, tenderly nudging herself closer as she placed her hand against his cheek, caressing. "Why did you give me guards?"

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Byakuya-sama…" She whispered, smiling brightly as she instantly curled her arm around his neck, tugging him into a hug. Hisana tenderly placed a kiss against his cheek, giggling at his frozen demeanour. "You worry too much, Byakuya-sama… I'll be fine; you do not need to worry about me. I still know how to handle myself in Inuzuri."

A flimsy chortle left her as she released Byakuya, gracelessly slumping against the chilly bed. She sighed softly as she tiredly stared at Byakuya, hastily blinking the exhaustion from her eyes. A few tresses swiftly drooped across her face, concealing her view. "Byakuya-sama, shouldn't you still be at work?" She pondered rudely.

"No…"

Hisana instantly lowered her gaze, lazily shifting against the lavish sheets as her eyes slightly widened at his tone. Something was wrong. "Byakuya-sama, did something happen?" She thoughtlessly grasped onto his hand, gently curling her nimble fingers against his. "You can tell me, we're friends right and friends tell each other things…"

"Friends…?" He whispered, immediately tugging onto her wrist and yanked her weary body towards him. A muscular arm quickly enclosed around her lithe body, tenderly caressing her lower back as he firmly secured her against him. An obscure smile adorned his facial features as he gazed expectantly at her, scrutinizing her features.

Hisana lazily analysed his expression, through her exhausted haze his beauty was still enticing. His features were aristocratic. She sluggishly yawned, tightly closing her eyes as she lifted her hand towards her mouth. "Byakuya-sama what is wrong… Did something bad happen at work?" She mumbled incoherently, lazily opening her eyes again.

Byakuya ignored her, delicately simpering before he swiftly shifted, enclosing his lips firmly against hers. He sighed softly, eagerly entwining his fingers into her hair as he held her securely against his warmth. His lips cautiously moved against her mouth, delicately forcing her lips apart as he pushed her against the bed.

"Hisana…" He whispered his elegant and frightened tone barely detectable as he slowly shifted away from her, lounging beside her. A blush adorned her features; the reddish-tint easily migrated across her neck and chest as she tiredly gawked at him, frowning softly before an exhausted giggle escaped from her, her eyelids haltingly closing.

"Not friends then?"

* * *

Gomen'nasai – I'm sorry

Sore wa usodesu – It's a lie!

Arigatō! – Thank you

Mōshiwake arimasen. Nogasu – I am sorry. Miss

Nani – What!

This is before they were married and stuff, and here they are living in a lavish Apartment and not the Kuchiki Mansion.

**I know… short… I could not bring myself to be able to write more, so this is it. Be happy, it brings more insight into Hisana's past!**

**A/N:** I have no idea what I just wrote, but I hope you guys liked it? I literally had no idea what to write, and I must apologize… Since Girls in White Dresses asked for a first confession and first kiss. I did their first kiss, but could not do the first confession since it did not fit in with the original story line at all.

I my thoughts rolled around with Byakuya trying to say I love you for the first time and Hisana avoiding it… and I am still going to write that (what I have planned it amazing) but it was not what she asked for and I wanted to write that, but also did not want to give her something she did not ask for and this was probably not what she wanted...

**Alright**, if you want **a **_**peek**_** for what will be coming up** in this after the dedications go watch the music video to **Pa en Seun by Bok van Blerk** (_It hits the sadness brilliantly_) and then go listen to **My Kreet – Bok van Blerk** (there is a video with English lyrics) or you could always ask me to translate and it shows how different Afrikaans is to English.

Anthology fans, these songs also can give you an idea on what is coming in the next chapter. Hisana will be losing a limb and the child will most likely die...

Next chapter will be a long one…

**My Faithful Reviewers:**

Sunev.31, Princess1saya, Rose Attack, darklover, Snikee, Makiko-maki maki and Girls in White Dresses

Thanks for everything! I love reading your reviews and the never-ending support for this story! I love reading your reviews! I hope to see more of them!

_Thank you!_

_**R&R**_

**~Dragenruler**

**P.S. **My University opens up on the 15th and with new modules and everything… I will update one story next week but other than that, I do not know when I'll be able to update again.


End file.
